Whatever It Takes
by Misha
Summary: Herb Brooks' oldest daughter, Alexandra, is there to witness the events leading up to the 1980 Olympics. During that time she comes to understand the meaning of love, lust, friendship, and betrayal.
1. Part One: Tryouts

Whatever It Takes   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- Not mine, most of the characters own themselves. Only Alexandra (and later her friends) are the products of my imagination. Everything else belongs to someone else. I'm not making any money off this, so please don't sue me. 

Author's Notes- Okay, when I started "Of Dreams and Miracles" I had a very specific story plan in my head, but that story widely veered from course. Not that I don't love the way it's unfolding, it's just not the way I intended it to go and I couldn't get my original idea out of my head. So, I started another story. Like the other one this centers around an original character, again the oldest daughter of Herb Brooks, but it's a different daughter than Elizabeth in "Of Dreams and Miracles" and this is a different story. I'm not sure whether there'll be a triangle, probably, but I know this story will be darker and edgier, without the sweet angst of the other one. The conflict will be more bitter and angry in this one. I like both stories and hope that you do too. Well, that's all for now, enjoy! 

Author's Notes2- Okay, I rewrote this entire story. I liked the first draft, but then I suddenly realized that it was just awkward. So I went back and wrote the whole thing in first person. Now, I hate first person and in times I get the tenses off, but I do think it makes the story flow better which is why I changed it. It also give you a better view into Alexandra's head. Well, that's it, enjoy! 

Summery- Herb Brooks' oldest daughter, Alexandra, is there to witness the events leading up to the 1980 Olympics. During that time she comes to understand the meaning of love, lust, friendship, and betrayal. 

Rating- PG-13

* * *

Part One- Tryouts

_Early July, 1979_

_What am I doing here?_

I kept asking myself that question as I stood in one of the boxes in an arena, looking down at a bunch of hockey players skating around on the ice below me. 

It was the first day of tryouts for the 1980 Olympic team and I, Alexandra Brooks, was along for the ride. 

"What do you think Lexi?" My father asked me, looking up from a piece of paper that he was busy writing stuff down on. 

My father, Herb Brooks, was the reason I was in Colorado. He had been picked to coach the Olympic team and he asked me to come along to the tryouts with him. 

My father and I have always been close. I'm definitely a Daddy's girl. I shrugged in answer to his question. 

"I think they all look pretty good." I told him. "But I also think that you already know which players you want and that these tryouts are all just for show." 

"Very good." My father told me. "You're right of course." "Of course." I agreed, with a slight smile. 

"Daddy, I've only been your daughter for twenty-one years, I know how you think. 

He just nodded. "That's why I want you along for this, Lexi. Not just for the tryouts, but for the whole thing." 

"You mean it?" I asked hopefully. 

I had sort of known it was coming, I'd been helping him out at the University of Minnesota, where he coached and I had just graduated from, for the last four years. But the Olympics was something else entirely. 

"I do." He told me. "Lexi, You know me, you know how I think, but you also know the players or can get to know them. I think you can be a big help." 

I nodded. "I can't think of anything else I'd rather be doing." I told him honestly. 

I turned away from my father and looked down at the ice and boys skating on it. 

I loved hockey. I loved everything about it, watching it, playing it. Not that I'd ever really gotten a chance to play. 

My mother, or rather my stepmother, didn't think girls should play hockey. So I was never allowed to play. 

Patti Brooks' is the only mother I've ever really known, I call her Mom and I consider her my mother, but another woman gave birth to me. 

My biological mother, Caroline, died was when I was just two years old. I don't remember her at all, though it's from her that I got my thick auburn hair and deep green eyes. Dad sometimes says that I'm the very image of her. 

I don't think of her very often, mainly because I think of Mom as my mother. She and Dad met three years after Caroline died and they married two years after that, when I was seven. 

She's the only mother I've ever known and we're close. We don't always see eye to eye on everything, like hockey. Mom has always hated everything to do with the sport, which is the real reason I was never allowed to play anything more than the occasional pickup game. 

She had put me in figure skating though, since she thought it was an appropriate activity for a girl. My little sister takes ballet. Since I was allowed to skate, I was never resentful about not being allowed to play hockey. I mean I love it, but the skating is my favorite part and I have that. 

Besides, hockey has always been a part of my life thanks to my father. I've been hanging out in hockey rinks for years and these last few years, I'd been helping him at the U. 

Of course, now I was done school, or rather I had my B.A. I'd probably go back for my Masters, I hadn't entirely made up my mind yet. I just knew that after four years I was getting kind of bored with school. 

Which is why I was thrilled that Dad offered me this chance to help out with the team. It was just the change I needed. 

Just then, my father's assistant coach, Craig Patrick, entered the box. 

"So Doc cleared him, he says it's just a sprain." Craig told my father, referring to a player who had been hurt at the beginning of the tryout. 

"That's good." Dad said, never taking his eyes from his piece of paper. 

"I just wanted you to know how much I'm looking forward to coaching with you." Craig told him. 

I smirked to myself. I knew that by Lake Placid, Craig would be singing a different tone. My father was not an easy man to work with, not by any stretch of the imagination. 

"You were one hell of a player, Craig." My father admitted, looking up from his piece of paper. "You're going to make one hell of a coach." 

Craig looked pleased, as well as he should. My father is not one to give out compliments lightly. 

"I'm going to need you to get to know these boys, stick tight with them." Dad continued. "You and Lexi both, I need you guys to be their friend and find out any problems brewing and come to me with the big ones." 

Craig looked confused. But I understood, that was just the way it had been at the U. 

"Dad doesn't get involved personally." I clarified for Craig, since I knew my father wouldn't. "He says he's less effective as a coach if he's too friendly with the players." 

I thought it was silly, but who was I to argue with the coach? 

"Ah." Craig said, as Dad handed him the piece of paper. "What's this?" 

"Twenty-six names," my father answered. "The tough part is going to be getting it down to twenty before opening ceremony." 

"This is the final roster?" Craig asked, his mouth open in disbelief. "You're kidding me, right? This is our first day, Herb. We've got a week of this. You're missing some of the best players." 

I fought the urge to grin. I knew what was coming. I wasn't disappointed. 

"I'm not looking for the best players, Craig, I'm looking for the right ones." Dad answered, just as I had known he would. 

"You have Jim Craig to back up Steve Janaszak?" Craig asked, obviously surprised, as he scanned the list. 

"Other way around." Dad said casually. 

"Other way around? I'm sorry didn't Janaszak just win you a National Championship?" Craig asked, obviously confused. 

"This isn't the Nationals." I answered for my father. "Jannie's a good goaltender, he's solid, but not spectacular." 

Now I'm really fond of Steve Janasek, he's a friend, but it's true. 

Craig ignored me and focused on my father. "You know everyone I've talked to says Craig's game has been off since his mother died." 

"Did they ever see him when his game was on?" Dad asked him. 

"What about the advisory staff?" Craig continued, not answering my father's question. "Aren't they supposed to have a say in this?" 

"Technically." Dad answered. 

"Which means yes, but that he doesn't give a damn." I supplied pertly. I knew my father, he was a a "my way or the highway" kind of guy. 

"Watch your mouth." Dad scolded, though he didn't bother to deny my accusation. 

I just smirked at Craig. "See?"

* * *

Later that afternoon, Craig gathered all the players together. 

I sat at the very back of the room, watching as he called off the names. 

I could tell that the players were surprised that it was coming so soon, they had been told they'd be here for a week. 

As Craig read off the names, you could see the relief and excitement that crossed each boys face as his name was called. 

I knew a lot of the boys of the one list and the ones I didn't, I had heard of. None of the names surprised me and I knew exactly why my father had picked those players. 

"Eurizione." Craig called out, getting to the last name on the list. "And that's the roster for now. The rest of you, thanks for coming out." 

The majority of the boys got up and walked out of the arena, obviously crestfallen. The remaining hockey players began greeting one another. 

My eyes fell on one in particular. 

Robbie McClannahan. 

I grinned at the sight of him. I had known, of course, that Robbie had was trying out for the team--he had told me. I had also been 90 sure, even going into tryouts, that he'd make the team. 

Still, that hadn't stopped me from worrying about it and feeling relieved when Craig had called out his name. This experience would be a lot less fun if Robbie wasn't around to share it with me. 

"Take a good look around boys." Hearing my father's voice, broke me out of my reverie. I tore my gaze away from Robbie to see my father coming down the stairs. "'Cause they're the ones getting off easy. We're putting a few of you on reserve, in case someone gets injured or their game goes to hell. The final roster will have twenty names on it, so more of you are going home. Give ninety-nine percent and you'll make my job very, very easy. I'll be your coach, I won't be your friend. Over there is my daughter Alexandra, she'll be helping us out these next few months, she might be your friend, it's up to her. Otherwise if you need one of those you can talk to Doc or Coach Patrick." 

As soon as he made the speech, he turned around again and left. 

"Congratulations," Craig told the crowd, breaking the silence that had descended. "Before you go pick up one of these. You've got a little homework to do before you celebrate." 

The boys all made their way to the front and then began to exit. I stayed where I was, waiting for all the boys to leave. 

Robbie was one of the last to leave and he stopped by my seat on his way out. "Hey beautiful." 

"Hey you." I greeted him, standing up. 

Robbie pulled me towards him and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I snuggled against him for a moment. 

"So a bunch of us are going out tonight to celebrate." He informed me. "You wanna come?" 

"I'll think about it." I teased. "I might have date with my other boyfriend, you know." 

"Oh, him." Robbie answered in deadpan voice. "Well, then." 

I laughed. "I'll meet you there." I told him. 

Robbie grinned. "Great." 

"Where are you guys going?" I asked. 

Robbie told me the name of the place, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and then took off to the locker room. 

I watched him go with a smile and then exited the arena. My father was waiting for me by the car. 

"What took you so long?" He demanded. 

"I ran into Robbie." I replied, as I got into the car. 

"Of course." Dad said in a disgusted tone, getting into the driver's side. 

I suppressed a grin. My father had never approved of me dating Robbie. But he had accepted the fact that I was an adult and could date whoever I chose. Even if he didn't like it. 

"Keep it away from the rink." He warned me. 

"I will." I promised. "I know the rules, under no circumstances is my personal life supposed to affect the team." 

"Make sure that you do." Dad said as he started the car. 

"I just had a talk with Walter." He informed me, changing the subject. "He doesn't seem to like the way I'm doing things." 

"Did you really think he would?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow. 

"No." Dad admitted. "But he's giving me the benefit of the doubt, letting me do things my way." 

"Is there any other way with you?" I asked wryly. 

Dad didn't answer, which was an answer all in itself.

* * *


	2. Part Two: Getting to Know You

Whatever It Takes   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Rating in Part One._

_A.N- The educational part in this might be wrong, I don't know if sports psychology was a field in 1979, but oh, well, call it creative license._

Part Two- Getting to Know You

Later that night, I walked into the bar where Robbie had told me to meet him. I saw that a lot of the players were already there, thought I didn't see Robbie anywhere. 

I also saw that there were two very distinct groups. The boys from Boston and the boys from Minnesota, the ones who didn't fit into either category seemed pretty equally divided. 

_This is going to be interesting._ I thought to myself, taking it as a sign of things to come. 

I paused, wondering where to sit. Once Robbie came, I knew I'd be sitting with the Minnesota guys, of course. 

So, I decided that until he got there, I'd go sit with the Boston group and get to know them. 

I walked over to that table. 

"He has three hundred of these things!" I heard one of the guys complain as I approached the table. 

"It's a test, Silky, you've taken one or two before." Another guy replied. I recognized him as Mike Eurizione. 

"Not to play hockey I haven't!" Silky, if that was his name, complained. "What's the point?" 

"It's a psychological test, to make sure you're up to the strain." I explained, reaching for a chair and sitting down. "Mind if I join you?" 

"No, go ahead." Eurizione told her. "You're Herb's daughter, right?" 

"I prefer to be addressed as Alex, but yes, that's me." I told him with a grin. 'Alex' is the name most of my friends use for me, though my family, Robbie and a couple of my closest friends call me 'Lexi'. 

"I'm Rizzo." He introduced. "And these are Dave Silk, Jack O'Callahan and Ralph Cox." 

He pointed to each boy as he said their name. I smiled at each of them. I noticed that of the four, O'Callahan was definitely the best looking. In fact, he might have been one of the best looking guys I had ever seen. Of course, I wasn't in the market for a boyfriend, but it didn't hurt to look. 

O'Callahan raised an eyebrow at me. "So why are you here and not with your boys from Minnesota?" 

"Because I already know them, you're the ones I need to get to know to be able to do my job." I replied pertly. 

O'Callahan accepted my answer with a nod. "Want a drink?" He asked, motioning to the pitcher of beer on the table. 

"Sure." I replied and he poured a glass and handed it to me. "Thanks." 

"I take it your familiar with these tests?" O'Callahan asked me, after a moment. 

I smirked. "Familiar? I helped write them." 

"Seriously?" Silk asked in disbelief. "You came up with all this?" 

"Well, not completely." I told him. "I have a Bachelors in Psychology--I specialized in sports Psychology, so Daddy asked me to help draw up a test. It was all his idea and he came up with most of the questions, I just helped fit it together." 

"Interesting." O'Callahan commented. 

I wasn't sure if he was referring to the test, or my B.A. Before I could respond, my attention was distraction by Robbie walking into the bar. 

"Hey Rizzo!" He called out as he walked by the table. 

He caught my eye and motioned for me to come with him. I mouthed 'in a minute'. He nodded, before he turned away. 

"Mac." Rizzo acknowledged as Robbie walked by, stopping at several other tables to greet people before joining the core Minnesota group. 

I was about to make my excuses and get up and join them, when I caught sight of O'Callahan's face. He looked furious. I decided I wanted to stick around and figure out was going on. 

Rizzo turned back to O'Callahan. 

"Easy big guy." He urged in a soothing voice. 

"I don't know how you guys can stand be in the same room as that clown." O'Callahan declared in agitation. 

"Let it go, it's over. Let it go." Rizzo urged him gently. 

"What's going on?" Cox asked, obviously confused. 

I thought I knew, but I stayed silent, waiting for O'Callahan's answer. 

"O.C.'s got a little unfinished business over there," Silk replied, gesturing towards Robbie. 

"Not for long I don't," Jack shot back. 

"Hey, what did I tell you, man." Rizzo told him, shooting him a look. 

"McClannahan..." Cox stated and then raised an eyebrow. "You're not still going on about the '76 playoffs are you? Come on O.C. that was like three years ago." 

I tensed, I had been afraid of this. Still, it was three years ago. One would have though that O'Callahan had let it go, but apparently not. 

"Let me ask you something Coxie," O.C. said, focusing on him. "Why'd you want to play college hockey?" 

"Isn't it obvious," Cox said with a grin, looking straight at me. "For the girls." 

"Had much luck?" I challenged sweetly. 

He just laughed. 

"I'm serious Coxie." Jack demanded. "Why'd you want to play college hockey?" 

"Because I love to play hockey." He answered. "I wanted to go to the NHL, just like everybody does." 

"Well I wanted to win a National Championship." Jack replied. "And that pansy over there cheap shots me, I get knocked out of the game, he steals the ring right off my finger. How would you feel?" 

My hand subconsciously strayed to my neck and the chain hanging there. I fiddled with the ring hanging from the chain. 

The Championship ring Robbie won in '76. 

He gave it to me on our first anniversary as a promise, I've worn it ever since. I wonder how O'Callahan would react to knowing that the ring he considered stolen right off his finger was around my neck. 

"There were a lot of cheap shots thrown that night." I spoke up. 

O'Callahan snorted. "Of course, you'd say that, but then he's one of your boys from Minnesota." 

_More than that, he's my boyfriend._ I thought, but didn't say. It wouldn't help the situation. 

"She's right, though." Rizzo said, coming to my defense. "_Everyone_ **was** throwing cheap shots that night." 

"You know it's funny that you say that Rizzo," Jack snapped. "Because I was just wondering whose side you were on." 

"I'm on your side," Rizzo insisted. 

"You know it really seems that way." Jack shot at him. "I'm not doing this now. I'm out of here." 

"Where you going?" Rizzo called after him as he got up. 

"To my room," Jack shot back. "Is that okay with you, Mother?" 

With that he stomped away. 

I raised an eyebrow. "He has quite a temper, doesn't he?" 

No one answered me and I got up. It was time to leave this group, I decided. 

"I'm going to go socialize." I told them, picking up my drink. "I'll catch up with you guys later. Thanks for the drink." 

With that, I crossed the room to the Minnesota table. I came up behind Robbie and put my free hand over his eyes. "Guess who?" 

"Hmm, who could it be?" He asked, even as he turned around and leaned down to kiss me. 

It was a nice, warm kiss and it went on for a minute, earning us some whistles from the other guys. 

"Do you greet all the girls like that McClannahan?" I teased him as we pulled apart. 

"Nah, only the cute redheads." He replied, as he pulled out a chair for me. 

"That's good to know." I told him as I sat down and turned my attention to the other guys at the table. 

"Hey Mike, Buzz, Steve." I said, greeting three of the guys who had gone to the U with me and Robbie. Steve Janasek, Buzz Schneider and Mike Ramsey all grinned at me. 

"Hey Alex." Buzz replied, then he motioned to Robbie. "You still putting up with this clown?" 

"It seems that way." I replied, grinning over at Robbie. "I'm thinking of trading him in, though." 

"Oh, got any ideas for replacements?" Mike inquired, earning a glare from Robbie. 

My grin widened. "Maybe O'Callahan, he's certainly cute enough, though I see he's got quite a temper on him." 

Robbie shot me a disgusted look. "Not funny, Lexi." 

I grinned unrepentantly. Robbie knew I was just kidding, that I'd never leave him. "Seriously, Robbie, you've got an enemy over there." 

"It's ancient history." He told me. "'76 was a long time ago." 

"I know." I said, once again fiddling with the ring I wore around my neck. "I'm just warning you that there's some bad blood there, you might want to watch out." 

"I can handle it." Robbie assured me cockily. 

I just rolled my eyes. 

"Men." I muttered, wondering how I was going to survive the next seven months surrounded by them.

* * *


	3. Part Three: Minnesota and Boston

Whatever It Takes   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Three- Minnesota and Boston

A few days later, I was behind the bench with a few of the players at the first practice. 

Dad didn't really have anything for me to do, so I was just watching. 

Which was okay with me. I felt a bit sorry for the players though, having to deal with my father. I knew I would hate having him as a coach. 

As a father, he's great. Even if he is a little overprotective, especially when it comes to me dating--he was really hard on Robbie for the the first six months or so that we were dating. 

Still, Dad's also pretty indulgent with me, which is nice. With me and my bother and sister, he's a big softy. Pretty much the opposite of what he's like as a coach. 

"Johnson!" I heard my father yell. "That coast to coast stuff may work here, but it won't against the teams we'll be playing. Next." 

"Morrow, let me take this one." I overheard O'Callahan saying to one of the other players. 

I watched him warily as he headed on to the ice, I had a bad feeling about this. I saw him look straight at Robbie and had a fairly good idea of what was about to happen. 

It would not be pretty. 

"This is a break out play gentlemen," my father called. "So please let's get rid of the puck early." 

He blew the whistle and the boys started off. The puck zoomed this way and that. 

"Here! Here!" Robbie called as Jack charged him, then, there was a loud **thwack** as Robbie hit the ice. 

"Robbie!" I cried out in dismay. 

I don't mind bloodshed, but I've never been one to appreciate watching my boyfriend be knocked to the ice. 

"Whatcha hitting like that for O.C.?" One of the few boy I didn't recognize asked. 

"He didn't even have the puck," Bah Harrington commented. 

"Nice hit O.C.," Yet another one called from the bench. 

"Tell your boy to keep his head up, next time he won't have to worry about it," Jack called out. 

I smiled wryly in appreciation to the reference. 

Robbie got to his feet and dropped his gloved. 

"Come on lets go," he yelled in anger. 

I rolled my eyes. This was typical. Robbie was pretty easily riled and so was O'Callahan, or so it appeared. 

I saw Craig move to go break things up, but Dad stopped him. 

"Let them go," he said. 

Craig looked doubtful, but I understood. With a team chock full of boys from Minnesota and Boston, a fight was bound to happen, they might as well get it out of the way early. 

The boys were all shouting out encouragement, depending on where there bias lay. Jim Craig was out of his crease and had moved up the ice to watch the fight and the other boys were piling on to the ice. 

I stayed where I was and watched as O'Callahan pulled Robbie into a headlock. 

Fists flew, as the two boys duked it out. The boys both ended up on the ice. 

"Does that look like hockey to you?!" Dad demanded, when the two of them finally separated. "Looks to me more like a couple of monkeys trying to hump a football!" 

I joined the team on the ice then and went to stand beside Robbie, whose face was bloody from the fight. I wrapped a protective arm around him, unconcerned about the glare Dad shot me. Though, I knew I'd hear all about it later. 

I listened halfheartedly as he lectured about team unity and about how fighting wasn't going to get them anywhere. He had a point, I had just gotten in the habit of tuning him out when he began to lecture. 

I only began to listen when Dad asked the boys to introduce themselves. 

He nodded to O'Callahan. "You, what's your name, where are you from and who do you play for?" 

"Jack O'Callahan, Charleston, Mass. I play for Boston University." 

_Wrong answer._ I thought to myself. I knew exactly what Dad was trying to do here. 

My father turned to Robbie. "And you?" 

"Robbie McClannahan. Saint Paul, Minnesota." 

"Who do you play for?" Dad demanded. 

Robbie looked confused. "I play for you, here at the U." 

I shook my head. Again, not the right answer. 

Dad then turned to Ralph Cox. "And you?" " 

"Ralph Cox and I'm from where ever's not gonna get me hit." 

The remark drew some laughter from the other players. 

"Smart man." I called out with a smirk. 

Dad looked unimpressed. I knew it was because the boys had all replied in ways that showed how divided they were. Dad wanted to be one team, but right now they were still twenty-six guys from all of the country, some of them with ingrained rivalries. 

Still, I knew my father well enough to know that he'd do whatever he could to help them bond. Even if that meant pushing them to the limit.

* * *

That night, I went with Dad to the boys dormitory. 

I didn't know why he was going, but I went to get a feel for the place. I figured I'd be spending a lot of time there the next several months. 

"We might as well set the ground rules right now. You can come here as long as the boys let you, which we all know they will." Dad told me. "I want you to bond with them, but you're gone by midnight, no exceptions, and if you're alone in any of their rooms, especially McClannahan's, don't get caught. I don't want to hear about it, if I do--there'll be Hell to pay. Got it?" 

"Got it." I replied, the rules were actually less harsh than I had expected. 

"I'm going to go talk to Jim Craig." He told me. "I'll be a few minutes." 

"Okay, Daddy." I said and watched him walk off. 

I wondered what to do. 

I thought about going to find Robbie, but then thought against it. I didn't want to break Dad's rules this early in the game. 

Besides, if I went to Robbie's room, I'd get distracted and end up losing track of time and then my father would get really pissed. It didn't sound like a good idea. 

So, instead, I just wandered the halls, trying to remember whose rooms was whose. 

"You lookin' for something?" 

I turned to see Jack O'Callahan standing there, watching me. 

"Just trying to get a feel for this place." I told him coolly. "Sorry to bother you." 

"A pretty girl like you could never bother me." He told me, running an appreciative look up and down my body. 

I stiffened with irritation. I was starting to really dislike O'Callahan, no matter how gorgeous he might be. 

"How flattering." I said in an icy tone designed to let him know that I found it anything but. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go outside and wait for my dad." 

"Wait!" O'Callahan called out. 

I stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" 

"You don't like me, do you?" He asked me. 

"I'm not generally crazy about people who start fights with my boyfriend for no particular reason, no." I said frostily. 

He raised an eyebrow. "You're dating McClannahan?" 

"Yeah, I am. What's it to you?" I demanded. 

O'Callahan shrugged. "Nothing. I just thought you'd have better taste." 

"What and date someone like you?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. "No thanks." 

"Your loss." He replied, shooting me a cocky grin. 

I shook my head in disgust. "I'm out of here." 

He just shrugged. 

I turned to go. Then I stopped and whirled around to look at him again. 

"Wait!" I called out. "I have a few things I want to say to you." 

"Such as?" He asked smugly. 

"For the record, that stunt you pulled in practice was totally immature." I told him in a level voice. "It was three years ago, grow up." 

"What, you don't think you're boy can take it?" O'Callahan challenged. 

"Oh, I know he can." I answered. "But he shouldn't have to. It's the past, leave it there, you guys are teammates now, remember?" 

With that I whirled around and walked off. I was in a thoroughly bad mood now thanks to Jack O'Callahan. How was I going to put up with him for seven months? 

I exited the building and walked to the car. Dad was already there. 

"How did it go with Jimmy?" I asked him. 

"I got the answer I needed." He told me cryptically, then he looked at me critically. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." I assured him, even though I was still really tense. 

"Lexi..." Dad said warningly. 

"I had a run-in with O'Callahan." I admitted. 

Dad shot me a look. "I knew the players were going to be a problem, but please tell me that you're part of the Minnesota-Boston feud." 

"No, I don't have a problem with the players from Boston." I assured him, and I didn't. I already liked Rizzo and a couple of the other guys seemed nice. It was only O'Callahan that I couldn't stand. "My only problem is with O'Callahan and that's because he's a jerk, not because he's from Boston." 

"I can see he made quite an impression on you." Dad commented as he began to drive away. 

"That's one way of putting it." I replied. 

Dad just smiled. "You going back to your place or coming home? Practice is pretty early tomorrow." 

I rented a house with four girlfriends in the student housing area of the city, but I still spent the occasional night at my parents' place. 

Though, not as many as they'd like. Mom and Dad still didn't seem to understand why I wanted to live on my own. 

"I'm going to go back to my place tonight." I told him, even though I knew it wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. 

"I'll spend a couple of days at the house next week." I promised him. "I just want to be alone tonight." 

My encounter with O'Callahan had left me too tense to be around other people. It was summer so only one of my roommates was home and I could ignore her; it would be harder to ignore my parents and siblings. So it was better for me to go back to my place. 

"All right." Dad told me, though I could tell he wasn't happy about it. 

The rest of the drive was completed in silence.

* * *


	4. Part Four: Our Own Private Wars

Whatever It Takes   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Four- Our Own Private Wars

_Late July, 1979_

The next few weeks went by relatively smoothly. 

Or at least as smoothly as could be expected. The team was having a few problems with unity, as there was still a fair bit of bad blood in the air. 

It's not exactly see to take a bunch of boys from Minnesota and Boston and make them into a team. 

Dad was also pushing the boys harder than I had ever seen him push a team. Sometimes, even I was scared by it. 

I mean, I love my father, but I was starting to wonder what in the world he was thinking. 

I attended every practice, though there often wasn't much for me to do. My real role in this thing wouldn't really start for a while. 

Once the team started competing against other teams, then I'd have more to do. 

My job was mainly off the ice. I managed most of the paperwork and later I'd organize schedules and take care of travel arrangements. That sort of thing. 

My other job was as a sort-of den mother to the team. I made sure that they were taking care of themselves, nagged them to do stuff. It didn't thrill me, but someone had to do it and that someone was me. 

No one else was going to. I didn't mind that much and all in all, things were going okay.

* * *

One afternoon, after practice, I was stuck in the backseat of Doc's car. Doc and Craig were up front. 

My car was being fixed and Dad had a meeting, so Doc offered me a ride home. It was really nice of him, but thanks to the gas shortage, it took forever. 

Stupid gas shortage. 

"So much hatred and fear," Doc signed. 

"Huh?" I asked, not sure what he meant. "Between the Soviets and the West," he explained. "All the nuclear weapons pointing at each other. It's bound to end in disaster." 

He had a point. 

The political climate was pretty tense. Mainly because no one seemed willing to compromise. There was no middle ground. 

"Come on Doc," Craig urged, "they'll work it out. I mean they don't have any other choice right?" 

I wasn't so sure. Like Doc, I often feared it would end in disaster. That someone would say the wrong thing and the tensions would reach the breaking point and it would all end badly. 

"It seems that some people just never get along." Doc insisted. 

"Like hockey players from Boston and Minnesota." Craig joked. 

I laughed. He had a point there. 

"Our own private cold war," Doc noted. 

We all chuckled. 

Though, to be fair, the boys were beginning to get along better. It was almost as if they were finally forgetting that they weren't supposed to like each other. 

Even Robbie and O'Callahan were no longer bitter enemies. They certainly weren't friends, but the fire had dimmed a bit. 

I still actively disliked O'Callahan though and went out of my way to avoid spending time with him. But, as I explained to my father, it had nothing to do with him being from Boston and everything to do with him being a jerk. 

"Doc, let me ask you something." Coach Patrick began after the laughter faded. "You've known Herb a long time right?" 

"Forever." I answered. "Or at least as long as I've been alive." 

"Not quite forever," Doc corrected, "but I've known Herb quite some time, yes, and it has indeed been longer than you have been alive, Alexandra." 

"Does he always treat his players like this?" Craig pressed. 

"No, this, I have never seen." Doc answered slowly. 

"Yeah, me either." I chimed in. "I've been helping him out for four years and going to practices long before that and while he's never been an easy coach, I've never seen him push his players like this." 

"So why's he doing it?" Craig asked us. 

"I don't know," Doc answered slowly. "But believe me Craig, Herb has a reason for everything he does." 

"Well, he's winding up with twenty players that hate him," Craig pointed out. 

"Well maybe if they hate him," Doc began, "then they won't have time to hate each other." 

Craig and I were both silent as Doc's words sunk in. 

I realized that he was right. Already their frustration with Dad was bonding the boys together, making them forget that they were supposed to hate one another. 

It was a brilliant strategy, though one that could blow in his face.

* * *

That night, I joined my parents for dinner. 

Mom liked me to come by the house as often as possible. Especially for meals. 

I don't think she believed that I was capable of taking proper care of myself, so she wanted to do it for me. But, I guess that's what mother's are for, huh? 

Still, I didn't mind, since it meant I didn't have to cook for myself. 

That night, after dinner, Dad made me watch some old film strips with him. Mom protested, since Dad saw me everyday and she didn't get to see me as often, but he insisted. 

So, I went and spent several hours watching them with him until Mom came in. 

"How much longer are you two going to be?" She asked quietly. 

I shrugged. "Don't ask me, I'm only here because Dad made me. Though, hopefully this won't go on too much longer--I've still got to head back to my place." 

"You can always stay here." Mom told me, like I knew she would. 

I shrugged. "I'll think about it." 

I thought I'd probably end up staying there, since I was already there anyway. Mom and Dad kept my old room for me and I still kept some clothes there for when I did spend the night. 

"Well, we'd love it if we did." Mom told me and then she turned her attention to my father. "Herb?" 

"We've just got a few more." He assured her distractedly. 

Mom nodded. "You know, Kelly has ballet at four tomorrow and Danny's done with hockey camp at around the same time, which one do you want to get?" 

"We've got team meetings after practice tomorrow." Dad answered, still looking at the screen. 

I winced, this was not going to be pretty. 

"Herb," Mom said, obviously irritated. 

He just shot her a look and then went back to watching his film strips. 

Mom turned to me. "Lexi?" 

I bit my lip. I really wanted to help out, but... 

"Sorry, I have plans with Robbie after practice." I answered. We were going to have a picnic, spend some quality time together. 

"You can cancel your date to help your mother out." Dad told me, his eyes still fastened to the screen. 

Before I could respond, Mom intervened. "No, Herb, she doesn't have to do that." Mom defended. "It's not Alexandra's responsibility to pick the kids up. She's got a life of her own." 

"Thanks Mom." I replied. 

She just smiled and continued to look at Dad. "I can't be at two places at once, Herb." 

"What about Marge?" Dad asked, referring to the neighbor who often helped my parents out when schedules conflicted. 

"They're on vacation." Mom replied. 

"Well, I don't know then, honey." Dad told her, still not giving her his full attention. "You'll figure it out." 

"Can you turn that off please?" Mom asked quietly. 

"Please." She repeated a moment later, when Dad ignored her. 

This time he complied, though with obvious reluctance. 

I knew it was time to leave. 

"I'm gonna go back to my place." I announced, though I'm not sure either of them heard me. 

I slipped out of the room and exited the house. Like any child, I've always hated it when my parents fought, so I didn't want to stick around to hear it. 

It was one of the advantages of being old enough to live on my own: I had somewhere to escape too.

* * *


	5. Part Five: Friends

Whatever It Takes   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Five- Friends

"You seem upset." Robbie commented the next day. 

We were in his room, sitting on his bed. We had gone out on our picnic, just like he had planned, and then headed back to his room for some quiet time. We just sat and talked and enjoyed one another's company. It was a nice day. 

"My parents were fighting last night." I confided. "I guess it just got to me." 

Robbie nodded and began massaging my shoulders. "It makes sense." He said softly. "What was the fight about?" 

"This. The team, I mean. What else?" I asked him ruefully. "You know that my mom doesn't really like hockey and it's really bugging her how single-minded Dad is these days." 

I closed my eyes. 

"Oh, that feels good." I moaned, as Robbie continued his massage. It did, it felt awesome. I could feel all my tension seep away from me. "I knew there was a reason I was dating you." 

"What? It wasn't because of my great wit and handsome face?" Robbie teased. 

"Oh, those were definitely bonuses, but it was mainly because you give one amazing massage." I told him. 

He grinned cockily. "What can I say? I'm good with my hands." 

"Really..." I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is that so?" 

"Yeah, it is." He told me, pushing me down on to the bed. "Of course massages aren't the only thing I'm good at..." 

"Really?" I asked, pulling him towards me. "Care to give me a demonstration?" 

"Wouldn't mind if I did." Robbie told me, as he captured my lips in a passionate kiss. 

With that kiss, as always happened, all rational thought flew out of my brain...

* * *

A few hours later, I had to leave. I had some stuff to do tonight and as always, practice would come early the next day. 

"Want me to walk you to your car?" Robbie offered. 

I shook my head. "No. I was going to pop in and see Rizzo for a few minutes, before I left." 

Of all the players on the team, Rizzo was quickly becoming one of my favorites. I found that I could talk to him about just about anything. He was a really great guy. 

In fact, the only fault I could find with Rizzo was that he was really close to O'Callahan. But then, no one's perfect. 

"Rizzo?" Robbie asked, raising an eyebrow. "Should I be jealous?" 

I knew he was just teasing, since he knew he had nothing to worry about. 

"Oh, yes, you caught me. I'm carrying on a mad affair with Rizzo." I teased him. 

Robbie just laughed. "So you admit it, do you?" 

I just rolled my eyes at him. 

He grinned again and leaned down to kiss me quickly. "Go talk to Rizzo, I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Okay, goodnight." I said, leaning up and kissing him again. This time, it was a longer, deeper kiss. 

"Goodnight, I love you." He said, when I pulled away. 

"I love you too." I told him, before I turned and walked down the hall. 

When I reached Rizzo's door, I turned back and saw Robbie go into his room, he waved at me briefly before he did. 

I smiled and knocked on Rizzo's door. 

"Come in!" I heard him call. 

I opened the door and entered the room. I stopped short as soon as I was inside. To my dismay, Rizzo wasn't alone, O'Callahan and Silk were there too. 

"Oh. You're busy." I commented, turning to leave. "I'll come back another time." 

"You don't have to leave on my account, princess." O'Callana drawled. 

"Yeah, come on Alex, stay. Please?" Rizzo pleaded. 

I sighed, knowing that if I left it would look childish. 

"Okay." I crossed the room and saw down on the bed next to Rizzo. 

"What's up Alex?" He asked me. I shrugged. 

"Not much. I was just leaving and I thought I'd come say hi." 

"Spending time with McClannahan were you?" O'Callahan taunted. 

"Yes, though it's none of your business, I was with Robbie." I retorted. "He _is my boyfriend, after all." _

"You're dating Mac?" Silk asked, in obvious surprise. 

I was a little surprised that he had to ask, but not totally. 

After all, there was still two very separate groups amongst the boys and the groups didn't mix that often. Because of that, and because I loath O'Callahan, I never spent much time with Silk or some of the others away from practice. 

Also Robbie and I tried hard to keep our personal relationship away from the rink, per my father's orders, so it wasn't too far-fetched that Silk had no clue that we were together. 

"Yeah, we've been together a couple of years now." I informed her. "Any other questions?" 

Silk shook his head. I looked pointedly at O'Callahan. 

He just grinned at me. "None here." 

I rolled my eyes and focused my attention on Rizzo. "So, what's new with you?"

* * *

I left Rizzo's room about half an hour later. I really did need to get home. 

I turned down offers from both Rizzo and Silk to walk me to my car since I was perfectly capable of doing it myself. O'Callahan didn't even bother to offer, which I figured was typical. 

I headed down the hall and then stopped, when I heard some call out my name. 

"Alexandra, wait up!" 

I whirled around to see O'Callahan, of all people, walking towards me. 

"What are you doing?" I demanded. 

"I'm walking you to your car." He told me with a grin. 

I glared at him. How typical of him not to ask, just to decide that he was doing it. 

"I'm perfectly capable of walking there by myself." I informed him. 

"I know." He told me. "You're an independent little thing aren't you?" 

"So what if I am?" I demanded. "What's it to you?" 

He shrugged. "Nothing, I guess, but I'm still walking you to your car." 

I glared at him again, but stopped arguing since there didn't seem to be much point. We walked in time until we were out of the building. 

"Why do you dislike me so much?" He asked once we were outside. "I mean, I've made peace with McClannahan, but you still can't stand me. Why?" 

"Because I think you're an obnoxious, arrogant jerk." I informed him flatly. 

"So?" He asked, if he didn't see what that had to do with anything. "I think you're a spoiled, stuck-up brat. Doesn't mean I'm not interested in getting to know you." 

I was dumbfounded. He was insulting me, yet he wanted to be my friend? 

"O'Callahan, are you telling me you want to be my friend?" I asked in disbelief, just to make sure I had gotten it right. 

"Jack." He corrected me. 

I stared at him. "Huh?" 

"My name is Jack, or you can me O.C if you'd rather." He told me quietly. "If we're going to be friends, and I think I'd enjoy being your friend, then you need to call me by my name." 

Despite it all, I started to grin. 

"What makes you think I want to be your friend?" I asked him. 

"Because I'll make your life more interesting." He promised me. 

I shook my head. "I still think you're obnoxious." I informed him. 

"That's okay." He assured me. "I still think you're stuck up." 

He shot me a grin that I know would make any other girl melt. "So how about it, Alex, friends?" 

I shook my head. What did I have to lose? 

"I must be crazy, but friends, Jack." I told him with a small smile. 

I had to admit that there was something about him that fascinated me almost as much as it annoyed me and I was kind of interested in exploring that. 

Besides, I had to put up with him for the next six months anyway, I might as well get along with him. Makes it easier for everyone.

* * *


	6. Part Six: Norway

Whatever It Takes   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Six- Norway

_Early September, 1979_

By the time the first game on the schedule came around, the team was getting along much better. 

All the boys seemed to have become friends, even Jack and Robbie. As soon as Jack and I became friends, Robbie warmed up to him and they became friends too. The boys had all bonded as a team, though not as much as they were going to need to, not yet anyway. 

The first game on the schedule was against the Norwegian National team, which meant we traveled to Norway. 

I traveled with the team, of course. 

Now that the Pre-Olympic schedule had started, I was playing a much bigger role, keeping track of all the travel and scheduling arrangements, as well as helping out at practice and keeping an eye on the boys. 

I had my hands full and was so busy that I barely had time to breath, but that was okay. I liked being busy. 

I was behind the bench with the team for that whole first game. Which would have been okay, had I not had to put up with a bunch of the guys ogling the girls up in the stands. 

"Hey Buzzy," Bah leaned over. "Look up there, two girls, blonde." 

Buzz nodded with a smile on his face and looked up at one of the girls, she looked down at them. 

"Hey," Verchota declared up. "Twins, about seventh row up." 

"Man they're gorgeous," Silk observed. 

"Men." I muttered in disgust, thoroughly annoyed with the lot of them. 

"You're prettier than any blonde." Robbie whispered in my ear just then. 

I smiled, he always knew what to say. I wished desperately that I could turn around and kiss him, but I knew that if I did then Dad would freak. He was already in a bad enough mood because the team's play had not been fantastic. 

A minute later, the while sounded, signally the end of the game. It had been a tie, 3-3. It could have been worse, but it could have also been **much** better. 

The boys started to head to the locker room when Craig intercepted them. 

"Get back on the ice." He ordered. 

"What for?" A few of the players protested. 

"We'll find out when you get there won't we?" He answered. 

There were a few grumbles, but the boys filed back on the ice where Dad was waiting for them. 

"You don't want to work during the game?" He asked them angrily. "No problem, we'll work now. Goal line. That one." 

The boys did as they were told. I followed them, wondering what was going on. I stood next to Craig, just watching. 

Craig blew the whistle and the players started off. Dad pushed the players, just like he did in practice, making them skate back and forth, over and over again. Even the two goaltenders, in their heavy padding. 

"Hustle!" He ordered them. "You think you can win on talent alone. Gentlemen, you don't have enough talent to win on talent alone. Again!" 

I felt horrible for the boys as Dad pushed them over and over, yelling at them as he did. I'd never seen him like this before. It was crazy. 

"You think you can play the Norwegian National team, and tie them, and go to the Olympics and win?" He hollered. "You better think about something else, every last one of you, when you put that jersey on you represent yourself and your team mates. And the name in the front is a hell of a lot more important than the one on the back! Again!" 

There was another whistle and the boys were off again. My father still wasn't done. He kept pushing them. 

"Win, lose, or tie, you're gonna play like champions!" He yelled. "Again." 

By this time the boys were coughing and wheezing and hunched over with cramps, but they went off at the whistle. A few of them stumbled on the way back, but they all finished the set with Dad yelling at them as they did so. 

"This is crazy." I murmured to Craig, who nodded in agreement. 

"Herb," Doc called, coming onto the ice after what seemed like an eternity. "The rink manager wants to clean the ice and then go home." 

"Tell him to leave me the keys, I'll lock up," Dad instructed and turned to the boys. 

"Again!" Craig looked reluctant. "Again!" 

The whistle blew and they were off again. 

"If you keep playing this way, you won't ever beat anyone who's good, let alone great." Herb yelled. 

There was a loud click and the rink was plunged into almost absolute darkness. Some of the boys sighed in relief and went to leave. 

"Hey!" Herb called out. "Where do you think you're going Get back on that line." 

There were groans all around. 

"Again!" 

The whistle blew and they went off. 

By this time, I was horrified by what I was seeing. The boys looked terrible. They were all gagging and sweating and spitting up on the ice. I was afraid that if this went on much longer someone was going to get seriously hurt. 

"How about you Silky, you going to quit on me?" I heard my father taunt. "What about you, O.C., you ready to go down? I've got my money on you Verchota, of course, you date in about an hour, but you're not looking too good for that right now, are you?" 

The whistle blew again and the boys went off once more. Most of them fell at least once or twice in the process, gagging and spitting and retching as they went along dutifully. 

"Herb!" Doc called out. "This has gone on long enough. Someone is going to be seriously hurt." 

I was glad that he had spoken out, I was starting to get really scared, yet I didn't think Dad would listen to anything I said. 

But apparently he wasn't going to listen to Doc either. 

"Again!" Dad called out, ignoring Doc's advice. 

This time Craig wouldn't blow the whistle. 

"Again." 

Craig held his ground. 

My father looked over at him. "Blow the whistle." 

"Mike Eurizione!" 

We all stopped, and looked over curiously at Rizzo, who was hunched over and in pain, just like everyone else. He spit to clear out his throat in order to continue. "Winthrop, Massachusetts." 

"Who do you play for?" Dad demanded. 

"I play for, the United States of America." He choked out. 

I closed my eyes in relief. There it was there. The magic answer, the one that Dad had been waiting for since that first practice. Maybe now the madness would be allowed to end. Dad nodded in satisfaction. 

"That's all gentlemen." He turned and walk off the ice. 

Doc, Craig, and I ran onto it to help the players, since most of them didn't look capable of making it to the dressing room by themselves. 

I rushed over to Robbie, who was hunched over. 

"Here, put your arm around me." I told him. 

"Anytime." He said weakly. 

I hooked my arm around his waist and guided him off the ice and into the locker room. I kissed his forehead briefly and then left him there, confident he could shower and dress on his own. At least, once he gave it a moment or two. 

I went back onto the ice, where Doc and Craig were still helping the guys into the locker room. Only a couple had made it entirely on their own. 

I went over to Jack, who was slowly making his way off the ice. 

"Hey." I told him and slipped my arm around his waist, like I had with Robbie. 

"Does Mac know you're this friendly with other guys." He wheezed. 

"Very cute." I replied. "But I don't think you're in any shape for him to be jealous, now put your arm around me." 

He did as I instructed and I guided him off the ice. 

"You're dad's crazy you know that right?" He asked as I got him into the locker room. 

"Yeah, I'm starting to agree." I told him. 

I left Jack there and then left the locker room again. 

I made sure the entire team had made it off the ice and then went to go change. My clothes had gotten all wet, from helping the players. 

I'm not a huge fan of locker rooms, besides their not exactly a girl's domain, so I stood outside waiting for the boys to come out. A couple of the guys straggled out at a time. I kept waiting for Robbie or Jack, but neither of them emerged. 

After about twenty minutes, I decided to go back in. 

"You guys decent in there?" I called out as I opened the door. 

I saw that there were only a few guys left and that they were all indeed at least partially dressed, they just looked totally devoid of energy. 

I walked over to Robbie, who was just sitting on the bench. 

"Hey baby." I said, sitting down next to him. 

"Hey." He said weakly, making a face as if any movement hurt. 

I felt bad for him, he looked pretty pathetic. But then, I doubted I'd look much better if it had been me out there. 

"Come here." I told him and started massaging his shoulders. 

"God, I love you." He told me as my hands worked at his tense muscles. 

I smiled slightly. "Good thing, since you're my boyfriend, huh?" I quipped. 

I could see the other boys shooting Robbie envious looks. 

"You givin' those out, Alex" Jimmy called out. "Because if you are, I'll sign up." 

"Me too." Rizzo spoke up. Silky and Mark Johnson, the only guys left in the locker room since I had no idea where Jack had gone, chimed in as well. 

I smiled. "I'll get to you guys in a minute." I promised. 

"Hey!" Robbie complained. "Let them get their own girls, instead of trying to hone in on mine." 

"Oh, be quiet you." I told him. "They had to put up with Daddy too, they deserve a massage." 

Robbie made a face, but wisely stayed silent. I finished Robbie's massage, gave him a quick kiss and then got up and went over to Jimmy. 

"What hurts?" I asked him as I sat down. 

"What doesn't hurt?" He retorted. 

I laughed. "Yeah, I can imagine." I sympathized as I started to work on his shoulders. 

And I could, especially since Jimmy had been out there in all his equipment. I really wouldn't want to be him right then. In fact, I wouldn't want to be any of them. 

I finished with Jimmy and then moved on to Rizzo and then Silky. Mark was the last and I was giving him his massage when Jack emerged from the shower, dressed only in his boxers. 

I took in the picture with an admiring glance. Jack O'Callahan was one good looking boy and while having a boyfriend I adored meant I couldn't do anything about it, I could certainly look. 

"That was a long shower." I commented. 

"Not long enough." Jack complained. "I still ache all over. It took me a while to over there and then even longer to get out and back here." 

"Well, go put some pants on and when I'm done with Mark, I'll give you a massage." I told him. 

"Is that how she always talks, Mac?" Jack asked teasingly. 

"Pretty much." Robbie answered. "Lexi's always been pretty direct." 

I shrugged. "What's the point in wasting words dancing around the point?" 

The boys all laughed. 

Jack stood up to do as I asked and then winced. 

"Do you think you might let me skip the pants?" He asked me pleadingly. "I don't want to move." 

"Ooh Mac, be careful, it looks like O.C's making a play for your girl." Silky teased. 

Rizzo shot him a look that I didn't quite understand. Something was going on there, but I had no idea what. I filed it away for later, figuring I had plenty of time to figure it out. 

"Regrettably, no." Jack informed him in a light tone. "I can't even stand, let alone anything else." 

I rolled my eyes. 

"All right, all right." I said as I finished with Mark and walked over to Jack. "You don't have to put your pants on, it's not like I can see anything, anyway."

* * *

**danzcoach24**- Jack is great, isn't he? It's especially fun, because I get to play a slightly different side of his personality here. I love banter, I don't have enough of it in my other story... I'm glad you like this one. 

**Emador**- I'm glad you like this one as well. 

**meadow53**- I'm glad you like it. I decided that if you guys didn't mind me having two stories with the same premise, then I might as well post them both, since I do intend for them to be very different. 

**Miss Kitten**- Honestly, I'm not sure if I'll go the triangle route. If I do, it'll be different than the way I handled it in _Of Dreams and Miracles_, Alex doesn't care about keeping things nice and pleasant the way Elizabeth does, so... I want to take this story in a different direction all together, mainly because my two main characters are very different. 


	7. Part Seven: Girlfriends and Guy Friends

Whatever It Takes   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Seven- Girlfriends and Guy Friends

"So you're dad went crazy?" Tamara King, my best friend and housemate, asked a couple days later once I was back in Minnesota. 

It was the first time Tammy and I'd had a chance to catch up since I had gotten back from Norway, so I was telling her everything that had happened. 

"Well, not exactly crazy, but he certainly pushed them harder than I've ever seen him do." I confided. "It was kind of scary, actually." 

"I bet." Tamara agreed. "So, besides that, how was the trip?" 

"Okay." I commented. "I didn't get to see or do much. I think all our trips are going to be like that; work, work, work." 

"Lucky you." Tammy said dryly. 

I shrugged. I didn't mind it that much. Yeah, I didn't get to do much sight-seeing, but I did get to travel and I also got to be a part of something special. Whatever happened at Lake Placid, I knew that this was a once-in-a-lifetime kind of experience. 

"So when do I get to meet these boys?" Tammy asked. "Besides Mac, of course." 

"You want to meet them?" I asked, honestly a little surprised. She knew Rob well, obviously, and ahd met a couple of the others, the ones who had gone to the U with us, but I had never though about introducing her to the team. 

"Honey, you spend pretty much every waking moment with them, of course I'd like to meet them." Tammy told me. "Besides what sane girl wouldn't want to meet a team of cute, young, hopefully attractive hockey players?" 

I laughed. That comment was so typical of Tammy. 

"I can invite them here." I offered. "If you think it'll be okay with the others." There were five of us in total living in the house. 

Tammy laughed. "Lexi, we're a houseful of young, single women, except for you of course, do you really think any of us would object to you bringing a bunch of guys home for us to meet?" 

I grinned. "Point taken. I'll talk it over with the guys and see what I can do."

* * *

I arranged for the team to come over the next night, after I had talked it over with my other three housemates. Tammy had been right, they were all eager to meet the guys. 

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." I confided in Rob, who was one of the first to arrive. 

"Who are you worried about?" He asked, drawing me into his arms. "The team or your roommates?" 

"I'm not sure." I replied honestly. 

Rob just laughed. "Don't worry about it, it'll be fine. Besides, it's only this once right?" 

"That's true." I agreed. "I just..." 

"I know." Rob told me softly. "You like to comparmententize things, put people in certain categories and you don't like mixing things around." 

"You know me too well." I complained lightly. 

Rob just smiled and leaned down to kiss me tenderly. 

"Can't you guys do that later?" Tammy asked, as she came up behind us. 

Rob and I pulled apart. 

"I guess we're going to have to." I said with a sigh. 

"So are there any cute hockey players here yet?" Tammy asked me. 

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Rob asked, pretending to sound insulted. 

"No, worse." Tammy informed him. "You're my best friend's boyfriend, you don't count." 

Just then the Coneheads, as Buzz, Bah, and Mark Pavelich were known, walked in. Rob must have driven them over. 

"That works." Tammy said with a grin. She greeted Buzz, whom she had met before, said hello to Bah and then turned her attention to Pav. 

"I'm Tammy." She introduced. 

"Mark Pavelich." He introduced. "But everyone calls me Pav." 

"Well, Pav, why don't you and I go get to know each other better." Tamara said, slipping an arm through his and leading him off. 

"What don't we count?" Buzz complained and then he and Bah trailed after them. 

"Come on, let's go referee." I told Rob. "Pav might need us to rescue him."

* * *

A half an hour later, the whole team had arrived and they were spread out over the living room and dining areas of the house, and there were a few people down stairs in the basement/rec area. 

I hadn't even realized before then that you could fit so many people, twenty-one guys and five girls, into the house, but we seemed to be doing pretty well. It wasn't **too** crowded. 

I wandered around, trying to see where everyone was, keep an eye on things. Tammy was flirting with Pav, who seemed to be enjoying the attention, much to the chagrin of the other Coneheads. 

Jimmy was deep in discussion with Sarah Marsden, another one of the housemates. I smiled when I caught sight of them, I'd been pretty sure that the two of them would hit it off. 

Sarah, a pretty blonde, was the softest spoken and probably the nicest of the five of us. She might just be what Jimmy needed. 

Another of my housemates, Courtney Jackson, was holding court talking to Silky, Eric Stroebel, Mark, and Verchota while Rob and Rizzo were in deep conversation in one corner of the living room. 

I walked over to the two of them. I caught sight of my remaining housemate, Jessica Warren, talking animatedly to Jack on the other side of the room. 

My eyes narrowed at the sight of Jessica's hands brushing Jack's chest. I watched Jack give Jessica one of those killer-grins of his and I wanted to scream. 

Then I caught myself. Why was it bothering me that Jessica was flirting with Jack? Jessica flirted with a lot guys and it didn't bother me. 

Besides, I had a boyfriend, one who I loved very much. Jack was just a friend, yet the sight of him and Jessica made me nauseous. 

I shook my head, trying to clear it. It was just a temporary bout of insanity. It had to be. 

"You okay, Lexi?" Rob asked me quietly, breaking off his conversation to look over at me. I smiled at him. 

"I'm good." I assured him. "Just thinking." 

"Deep thoughts?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. 

"Always." I replied and let myself cuddle into his embrace.

* * *


	8. Part Eight: Revelations

Whatever It Takes   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Eight- Revelations

"So did you have a good time last night?" I asked Jack casually the next day, after practice. 

I was at the dorms, like always, and had decided to stop by and visit with Jack before going to see Rob. 

Jack shrugged. "Yeah, it was okay." 

I raised an eyebrow. It had looked to me like he was having more than an 'okay' time. 

"You made a big impression on my roommate." I teased him, trying to keep my voice light. 

He looked blank, like he had no idea what I was talking a bout. "Jessica?" I prodded. 

"Which one was that?" He asked, still looking confused. 

I shook my head. "The small, dark-haired one." I reminded him. 

"Oh, her." Jack said and then shrugged. "She was all right, she came on a little too strong, though." 

"I thought guys like that?" I commented, sitting down beside him on the bed. I was strangely glad that Jessica had made so little an impression on him, though I had no intention of delving into why I felt that way. 

"To a point." Jack agreed. "It depends on how you're doing it. Guys like girls who are straightforward, who don't play games. Girls like you. We don't particularly like girls who are obvious, yet coy at the same time. At least I don't." 

"And Jessica's like that?" I asked, shrugging off the thrill of pleasure that had shot through me at the words _girls like you_. 

"A little bit." Jack agreed. "I mean, she seems like a nice enough girl, I'm just not interested." 

"Fair enough." I told him. "I mean, you don't have to date every girl you meet." 

And since I really didn't want him dating Jessica, I certainly wasn't going to press the subject. 

"That's good." Jack said dryly. He paused. "Alex?" 

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up at him. 

There was a serious expression on his face as he looked at me, one that I couldn't quite read. 

I looked at him expectantly, wondering what it was that he was about to say. 

He shook his head and the look vanished. "Never mind." He said finally. "It's not important."

* * *

"Robbie?" I asked about an hour later. I was curled up in Rob's arms and we were just enjoying the peaceful silence. 

"Yeah, baby?" Rob asked, as he played with a strand of my curly auburn hair. 

"What attracted you to me?" I asked him. 

"Besides the fact that you're gorgeous?" He asked with a grin. 

I smiled. "Yeah, besides that. I mean, it ahd to be more than my physical appearance that appealed to you." 

I refused to believe that my boyfriend could be that shallow. 

Rob sat up then, forcing me to do the same, since I had been laying with my head on his chest. 

He looked deep into my eyes. "You're smart, funny, honest. You never beat around the bush, never try to hide what you feel." He told me, his voice quiet and intense. "You just put yourself out there, what you see is what you get, I found that really attractive." 

"So you like me because I'm mouthy?" I asked in disbelief. 

"Straightforward." He corrected. "And yeah, it's ice. You're also very confident and assertive. It's the whole package." 

I leaned over and kissed him deeply. "I love you." I told him. "You know that right?" 

"I had picked up on that a time or two." He said with a laugh. "But what brought on this declaration?" 

"Nothing. I just thought I'd tell you." I told him warmly. 

Rob took it at face value and gathered me into his arms. "I love you." He told me, cupping my face with one of his hands. "You mean the world to me." 

I smiled and kissed him again. 

I was so lucky to have him.

* * *

After I left Rob's room, quite sometime later, I decided to go say hi to Rizzo on my way out. 

I stopped outside his room, about to knock on the door, when I heard two voice on the other side. I could make out what they were saying and the words made me pause. 

"I almost told her." I recognized Jack's voice. 

"O.C!" Rizzo exclaimed, sounding shocked and a little agitated. 

I raised an eyebrow. Obviously there was some sort of secret going on here. 

"I know, I know Rizzo." Jack said sounding even more agitated. "It was just she was there in my room, asking if I was interested in this other girl-you know the brunette from her place." 

I gasped, they were talking about me! But what about me? What was it that Jack almost told me? 

"And what did you tell her?" Rizzo asked. 

"That I wasn't, of course." Jack answered. "You know that." 

"And you almost told her why." Rizzo filled in, sounding slightly tired. 

I raised an eyebrow, wondering why that would be so bad. What could Jack be hiding? 

I felt guilty about eavesdropping and knew that if anyone else came along, I'd feel like and idiot, but at the same time I wasn't about to move. I wanted to know what Jack and Rizzo were talking about. 

"Yeah." Jack admitted. "I know it's a bad idea, but she was there and looking at me with those big green eyes and she was just so beautiful... It almost slipped out." 

Jack thought I was beautiful? The words sent a thrill of pleasure threw me, one that was almost wiped out immediately by my confusion at said pleasure. 

Why did I care if Jack O'Callahan thought I was beautiful? I was dating Rob. I was in love with Rob. Jack was just my friend. 

"O.C, she's with Mac." Rizzo said gently. "She's his girlfriend." 

"I know that!" Jack exclaimed angrily. "But... Rizzo, I can't help it. It's not fair, I meet the girl of my dreams and she's dating one of my teammates!" 

The words made me go pale. 

_The girl of my dreams._

Jack liked me, really liked me. I knew then that I didn't want to hear anymore. 

I turned on my heel and rushed out of the building. 

There was a reason people weren't supposed to eavesdrop. Sometimes you heard things you really wished you hadn't.

* * *


	9. Part Nine: Distracted

Whatever It Takes   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Nine- Distracted

_Early October, 1979_

After I overhead Jack and Rizzo talking, I was a little uncomfortable around Jack. I mean, it's not everyday you hear one of your friends call you the girl of his dreams. 

Still, I tried hard not to let my discomfort show. I wasn't really that upset by what I had heard. I knew Jack well enough to know that he wouldn't make a move on me while I was dating Rob and besides what girl wouldn't be at least a little flattered to discover that Jack O'Callahan had feelings for them? 

Still, the knowledge made me a little uncomfortable, but it had little to do with Jack and more to do with me. 

My discomfort was mainly with the way I had felt when Jessica flirted with or the little flip my heart had given when I overheard him and Rizzo. Both those things could lead me into dangerous territory and I didn't want to go there. 

Still, I had to act as normal as possible and just try to forget about it. That was the only thing I could do, since it wasn't like I was able to avoid Jack even if I wanted to. 

It just wasn't possible. 

First, we had become pretty good friends and if I just suddenly stared avoiding him, he'd demand that I tell him why and I really didn't him to know that I had overheard him talking to Rizzo. That would just open a whole can of words, that was much better off closed. 

Secondly, and in a lot of ways more importantly, I couldn't avoid him because of the team. Between practices and games, we spent a lot of time in each other's company. There was no way I could avoid him. 

So, I just had to try my hardest to act naturally. I don't know how well I succeeded. 

I do know that my tension was starting to become obvious, especially to Rob. He and I had fought several times over the weeks that followed my discovery. 

Partially because I was taking my confusion out on him and partially because we were both so tense and stressed out. I had to admit that part of it was something else entirely, something I couldn't put my finger on. 

The weeks that followed my discovery were hectic, filled with practices and games. 

After one game, the plane was about to take off and head home when it hit a moose. Yes, a moose. 

I was pretty puzzled over that one. It didn't make that much sense. How does plane hit a moose? 

Rob, Jack, and a couple of the others were out pushing the plane back on the hanger, so that it could be checked out to make sure it was okay. I didn't envy them, since it was freezing rain out and I knew that _I_ had no desire to go push a heavy plane. 

But they hadn't really been given a choice, my father just informed them that they had to do it and that was that. No arguing with the coach. 

The rest of the guys and I were in the lobby playing poker, while my father called my mother and explained the situation to her. 

From what I could hear, she was more concerned baout the moose than anything else, which was silly given that moose are pretty hearty creatures. From my experience you don't hurt a moose, it hurts you. 

Actually, the guys were playing poker, and I was watching. I'm not much of a poker player. 

I was watching the game carefully, when I felt someone slip their arms around me. 

"Ugh, you're all wet." I complained as Rob tried to pull me into an embrace. 

"What I can't hug you because I'm all wet?" Rob demanded, pretending to be hurt. 

"Well..." I pretended to think it over and then surrendered, falling into his arms. 

Over his shoulder, I caught sight of Jack and the less-than-happy expression on his face. I averted my eyes, trying not to think about it, but the moment was ruined. 

I pulled out of Rob's embrace, not the first time I'd shied away from his touch in recent weeks. 

"Ugh, you're making me all wet." I complained light. 

Rob shot me a look that I couldn't quite read, but he let it go. Still, I could tell he didn't believe that I had pulled away because I didn't want to get wet.

* * *

That night on the plane back home, once we finally got the plane working, I decided to sit with Dad instead of one of the boys. 

"I haven't caught up with Daddy in a while." I explained to Rob, who was a little disappointed. 

I couldn't really explain it, but I just didn't feel like sitting with any of the boys. I just needed to be separate. 

"You okay, Lexi?" Dad asked me once the plane had taken off. 

I looked at him in surprise. "Of course. Why?" 

"Because you don't normally come sit with you old dad." He told me. 

I smiled, knowing that he was right. We saw each other every day, but Dad and I actually hadn't spend that much quality time together since this had started. I spent most of my time with the team and Dad was pretty distracted these days anyway, he had a lot on his mind. 

"I know, that's why I am." I told him. "I realized that it's been a while." 

Dad looked suspicious, but he let it slide. There were a few moments of silent, before I thought of something I had wanted to ask him. 

"Oh, I wanted to ask you something." I told him. 

"Yeah?" 

"I was going over the schedule," I began, "and I saw something interesting." 

"Yes?" Dad asked again and I knew he knew what I was referring to. 

"The team's playing the Soviets three days before the Olympics?" I asked in disbelief, I had barely been able to believe it when I had seen it on the schedule. "Why would you do that to the boys?" 

Dad just smiled. "Think about it and then come to me. You're a smart girl, you'll figure it out." 

I made a face. I should have known that he'd give me an answer like that. Dad was never one for letting someone take the easy route. "I hate you sometimes, you know that right?" 

Dad just smirked. "You may have mentioned that a time or two. I've yet to believe it, though."

* * *

"What was that about?" Rob demanded once we had arrived back home. 

From the airport we had taken a bus back to the dorms. I had left my car there while we were away, so I had been dropped off with the team. 

Dad had tried to get me to leave with him, but he had finally relented and given in. So he had left and I ahd gone up to Rob's room with him. 

Though, I later wondered if that was a good idea, since he turned on me as soon as we got there. 

"What?" I asked definitely, though I knew perfectly well what he was referring to. 

"You've been acting weird for the last couple of weeks." He accused. 

"What? Because I chose to sit with my father tonight, instead of with you?" I mocked, raising an eyebrow. I knew it wasn't really about that, but I played the point anyway. It was easier. 

"No!" Rob yelled, obviously frustrated. "Not just that. Because you've been avoiding one-on-one time with me, ducking out of public displays of affection, and the rare moment you let me get close to you, you seem distracted, like your attention is somewhere else. What the Hell is going on Lexi?" 

He was right. All of what he said was true. 

"I'm just tense." I told him finally. "It's all this pressure, you know. This is big and it's just getting to me. I'm sorry." 

It wasn't a lie. The situation was starting to get to me and that was a big part of the reason for my behavior. Jack was the other reason, but I couldn't admit that. 

Rob nodded. "You sure that's all it is?" 

"I'm sure." I lied and hated myself for doing it. 

Honesty had always been such a big part of my relationship with Rob and now I was lying to him. But what could I say? _"Honey, I'm sorry, but I just found out one of your teammates has the hots for me and it's freaking me out"_? 

That would go over well, I'm sure. 

No, this was one of those rare cases when telling the truth would just do more harm than good. I smiled up at Rob and wrapped my arms around his neck. 

"Am I forgiven?" I asked sweetly, flashing him a warm smile. 

"Always." He assured me, leaning down to kiss me. 

I kissed him back feverantly, detirmined that from that moment on I'd put Jack O'Callahan and what I'd heard out of my mind for good.

* * *

**Emador**- Of course. I mean if you have a room full of half-naked hockey players, of course you have to offer massages, right? I'm glad you like it. 

**Nikkd03**- Thank you, I'm glad you like it, especially the massage scene which I thought was cute. 

**Meadow567**- I'm glad you liked it. I have to tell you again how much I love your story. 

**Klinoa**- I had problems with the last update, the new chapter and the changes wouldn't show up for the longest time. I'm glad you liked the story. Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you like Lexi, she's fun to write. I love your stories by the way, especially the one about the moose. That was so adorable! 


	10. Part Ten: Trouble In Paradise

Whatever It Takes   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Ten- Trouble In Paradise

"You're stressing, Lexi." Mike informed me a couple days later. I was hanging out in his room for a change. 

Mike and I had been pretty good friends for a while and I had always found his company relaxing. Perhaps that was why I had sought it out. 

I was still really tense. 

"No more than usual." I denied. "It's a tense time, you should know that." 

Mike just looked at me and I knew that he didn't believe a word of what I had just said. 

"Is it Mac?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. "Is that why you're strung out so tight?" 

"No!" I exclaimed adamantly. "Why would you even ask that?" 

"Because something seems a little off between the two of you." Mike told me. "Like you guys aren't getting as long as well you could." 

I sighed, it must be getting pretty bad if the boys were picking up on it. "We're both under a lot of pressure." I told him. "It's just making us a little tense. It's no big deal." 

"You sure?" Mike asked me. 

I nodded. "Of course." 

He didn't look convinced, but he let it go. "Just making sure." He told me. "You and Mac have been together a long time, I'd hate to see you guys split up."

* * *

Mike's words stuck with me for the rest of the day. 

_I'd hate to see you guys split up._

Rob and I weren't going to split up. We weren't even close to that. I couldn't believe the thought had crossed his mind. 

Yet, at the same time, I had to admit that there was something not quite right with our relationship. Nothing that couldn't be fixed, but... Rob and I don't usually fight and that had been happening the last few weeks. 

I was sure that it was just the pressure we were both under, but I didn't like it. So, after I left Mike's room, I went to Rob's for some quiet time. 

"Hey." Rob said, when he opened the door. 

"Hey." I said, stepping inside. 

"What brings you here?" Rob asked. 

"Just wanted to see you." I told him, as the door shut behind me. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. 

"I'm glad you did." Rob said, kissing me softly. "I always love seeing you." 

"The feeling is definitely mutual." I assured him. 

But even as I said it, I wondered why I didn't feel the warm glow I usually did when I was in Rob's company. 

I mean, it used to be that just seeing his face was enough to cheer me up. It wasn't having the usual effect on me, though I still liked being in his presence. But I wasn't filled with warmth like I normally was. 

"I know I've been cranky lately and I'm sorry." I apologized. 

"It's okay." Rob told me. "But Lexi, if you're upset about something or if something is bothering you, tell me, okay?" 

I didn't know how to answer. How could I tell Rob what was bothering me when I didn't even know what it was? 

"Of course." I assured him after a moment, hating myself for doing something I never did. 

I just lied to Rob.

* * *

That night, I went home. There was still so much on my mind. 

"Tammy?" 

"Yeah?" She asked, looking over where she was watching TV. 

"Do you think Robbie and I are having problems?" 

Tammy paused for a long time. "You guys do seem a little off these days." Tammy replied. "Why?" 

"Someone mentioned it today." I told her and then sighed. "I don't think it's really anything, just stress." 

"Probably." She agreed with me. "But it's bothering you." 

I looked down. "Yeah, it is. It seems that things have changed between Robbie and I lately." 

"Changed in a good way or a bad way?" Tammy asked. 

"Bad." I told her. "We're fighting, we're more distant. I don't know." 

"It's probably just stress." Tammy assured me. "You're working on the Olympic team after all, you're allowed to be stressed." 

I smiled warmly. "I'm sure that it's." 

"There's something else bothering you." Tammy said quietly. "Want to tell me what it is?" 

I paused, ready to tell her about Jack and what I ahd overheard, then I thought better of it and shook my head. 

There was nothing really to tell. At least nothing of substance. Besides, it would make it sound like Jack was behind my problems with Rob, if there were any problems, and wasn't the case. 

Whatever was going on with Rob and I, it had nothing to do with Jack. In fact, it had started before I'd overheard that conversation. 

"Are you sure?" Tammy asked after I shook my head. 

"I'm sure." I assured her. "There's nothing else." 

She nodded, though I could tell that she didn't really believe me.

* * *


	11. Part Eleven: Falling Apart

Whatever It Takes   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Eleven- Falling Apart

_End of October, 1979_

A few more weeks passed and then we headed to Germany for a game. Which was kind of cool. The travelling was kind of neat, even if I didn't get time to see much when we traveled. 

I sat with Rob on the plane both ways. 

It was part of a new resolution of mine. I decided that with all this craziness, we weren't spending enough one-on-one time, so I started making more an effort. 

Not my best idea. 

Rob and I spent the trip home snapping at each other. We'd been grating on each other's nerves for a while. 

In fact, things hadn't been right with us for some time. 

I kept trying ot make it work, never being able to get Mike's out of my mind. _I'd hate to see you guys split up._ Those words kept haunting me. But we werne't going to break up. Were we? 

Suddenly, I didn't know anymore. 

I sighed. 

"What?" Rob asked, in obvious irritation. "What is is now Alexandra?" 

"Nothing." I told him and then I stood up. "I'm switching seats." 

Rob didn't make any attempt to stop me. 

I spotted an empty seat next to Jimmy and one next to Jack. I thought about it for a minute and then decided to go sit next to Jack, it might be awkward between us, but he's still a good friend. Even if I did have a hard time getting him out of my mind. 

So I went and took it. 

"Hey Alex, why aren't you sitting with Mac?" He asked as I sat down. 

"Don't ask." I told him. 

He shot me a look and then nodded. 

"We were just talking about the NHL." He said, motioning to Rizzo who was on his other side. "Who's your favorite team, Alex, I don't think you've ever mentioned it." 

"The Bruins." I answered with a smile, knowing that the Boston boys were going to be a little surprised. 

Rizzo raised his eyebrows, but Jack just grinned. "Really?" 

"Really." I confrimed. "I'm like the world's biggest Bobby Orr fan. So that's why I started cheering for Boston and even though he's no longer playing, I'm still a Boston fan." 

Jack grinned. "Orr was fantastic wasn't he? The wya he played..." 

"Jack's a big Orr fan." Rizzo told me. 

I smiled, that didn't surprise me too much since Jack was a kid from Boston who played defence. 

"He was the best." I agreed with Jack. 

In my opinion, there'd never be a better player than #4. I just thought the fact that he'd had to retire so early was a shame. 

"So what does Mac think of his girl being a Bruins fan?" Jack asked me teasingly. 

"He hates it." I said flatly. "Especially this season, since he cheers for the North Stars and now Boston and Minnesota are in the same division."1 

The season had barely started, so hadn't been a problem yet, though I was dreading it. Hockey was one of those things that we had always argued about, even back when we barely argued. 

Rob and I were both very opiniated in the idea that our team ran supreme.

* * *

The rest of the flight home was fun, Jack and Rizzo were great conversation. I really enjoyed their company. 

When we got to the airport and got on the bus back to the dorms, I decided to try sitting with Rob again. 

"Sounds like you had fun sitting with O.C." He commented. 

"Yeah, I did." I replied. "He's a fun guy." 

"Are you implying I'm not?" Rob demanded. 

"Of course not." I told him. "I'm just saying I enjoy Jack's company." 

"Where as you dodn't enjoy mine, right?" Rob accused. 

"Rob, stop putting words into my mouth." I told him. 

"But for the record. No, I haven't enjoyed your company very much lately." I told him flatly. 

Rob didn't respond, just looked out the window.

* * *

Once we got home, I sat up that night, thinking about Rob and I. 

We had been together for a fairly long time now and things had always been good between us, but lately, they had been anything but. We had started fighting all the time and that was only one symptom of the problem. 

We just weren't as comfortable together as we used to be, we were running out of things to say. We used to get along so great, now we were always harping on each other. 

Then there was the fact that our sex life had slowed right down. Hell, had been over a week since the last time we had kissed. We just weren't in a romantic kind of mindset. 

"Damn it." I muttered. "When did this happen?" 

Unbidden, I suddenly thought of Jack. I thought of how much fun I'd had sitting next to him of the plane. Of how much I'd had with him these last few months. 

He'd gotten to be a good friend, despite the awkwardness I'd felt after overhearing him and Rizzo. Tonight, I'd felt more relaxed with Jack than I had with Rob in weeks. 

Not that Jack was the problem. 

I mean, sure what I'd overheard had confused me. In fact, I'd be thinking about it, about _him_ more than I should, but that was just another sign that things weren't right with Rob. 

Normally, I never looked twice at another guy, but I've found myself thinking a lot about Jack. 

But he wasn't the problem, more a symptom. Things weren't right with Rob. 

I knew I needed to talk to him, figure out where to go next.

* * *

_ 1At the beginning of the 1979/80 season The Minnesota North Stars merged with the Cleveland Barons and Minnesota moved from the Smythe division of the Clarence Campell Conference to the Adams division of the Prince of Wales Conference._

**vaughnloveralwaysandforev**- You want something to happen with Lexi and O.C? It probably will, I'll admit that right now. I'm glad that you like Lexi and Mac, since they _will_ end up together. I'm absoloutly positve of that fact. I'm glad you like it, thank you reviewing! 

**Klinoa**- The drinking game one was hillarious too, all your short stories are wonderful. I'm gald you like the story. I wanted to make this one darker and more dramatic than _Of Dreams and Miracles_, I hope I'm suceeding. I'm glad you like the tension. I have a pretty clear idea of what's going to happen with the triangel and unlike the other story, no one's going to get their heart broken. 

**meadow567**- Cheats on Rob, no. But the course of true love never did run smoothly, you know. Jack and Rob's friendship will definityl be put to the test, I'll tell you that right now. I'm glad you like wghat I have right now. The ideas you have for the sequel sound awesomeI can't wiat. 

**Aradia-rising**- That's true, but sometimes you hear things you'd rahter not. 

**Emador**- I'm glad you like it. I do need to update more, I'm terrible about it. I alwyas mean to and then don't. O.C definitly has feelings for Lexi and that's going to cause a few problems. 

**Lia06**- Thank you. No, Lexi's not going to be able to forget about Jack, even though she might want to. Robbie and Lexi are going to fall apart. But Jack's not the problem, more of a symptom. Rob and Lexi will end up together eventually, I'm sure about that, it's just going to be a long journey. I love hearing waht people think should happen, it inspires me, so feel free to comment! 

**nascarchick**- Thank you. No, it's not going to be easy for her to get Jack out of her system, no matter how much she might wnat to. 

**Miss Kitten**- Thank you for pointing out the spelling mistake, if you find any more, be free to point them outsometimes my spelll check misses things and I don't notice. I've never been a big Seinfeld fan, I got the inspiration for that part of Alex's character from a friend of mine who has seperate groups of friends and hates having them interact.   
It's a bit of both, actually. She's freaked becasue the idea of having feelings for some other than Rob really bothers her. But hse's also freaked becuase it is weird when you know that one of your friends "likes" you.   
I guess Jack did sound a little feminineone of the problems of being a girl, I'm not always sure how guys react to things. One of the resons this is entirely told from Alex's point of view, so I don't have to try and write the guys' thoughts.   
I'm glad you like this story and _Of Dreams and Miracles_. They are very differnet stories, though they haave the same starting point. This story is what I orinally intended _ODaM_ to be, since that one just took on a mind of it's own. 

**Miraclegirl**- I'm glad you like the story, but she's not going to end up with Jack. At least not in the long run. 

**TheBlackSoul**- I love them both, but she will end up with Robbie in the end. That's all I can promise. 


	12. Part Twelve: Breaking Up Is Hard to Do

Whatever It Takes   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Twelve- Breaking Up Is Hard to Do

The next day, I went to the dorm to see Rob. 

I had stayed up all night thinking about it, trying to figure out what to do. Finally, I thought I knew what I ahd to do, but I also knew that it wouldn't be easy. 

"Robbie, we have to talk." I told him. 

"Yeah, I know." He told me, letting me into his dorm room. 

I shut the door behind me and looked him in the eye. 

"What's going on with us?" I asked him, just hoping he could give me the answer I was looking for. 

"I don't know." He answered. "I just know that you're keeping things from me, and not letting me in." 

"Don't blame it all on me." I told him hotly. 

"I'm not." Rob told me. "It's not just that... We're not getting along very well are we, Lexi?" 

The moment of truth was upon us; I knew it and so did he. 

"No." I said softly. "We're not." 

"So where do we go from here?" Rob asked me. 

I swallowed hard. This was the part that had kept me up all night. 

"I think we need some time apart." I told him. "This is no good for us or for the team." 

"So you want to break up." Rob said flatly. 

"Yes." I admitted. "Rob, it's not working anymore. Can you honestly say you're happy?" 

Rob was quiet for a long time, then he shook his head. "No." 

"At first I blamed it on the pressure, on this whole thing." I told him. "Then I realized, it had been building for months, since even before we started preparing for the Olympics." 

I hadn't wanted to admit it, but it was true. Rob and I had just started growing apart. 

"Yeah." Rob admitted. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Lexi." 

"Me too." I told him. "I'm just glad we caught it now, before we ended up hating each other." 

Rob didn't say anything, just nodded. 

I reached behind my neck and unclasped the necklace I always wore, I slipped it off and handed it to Rob. 

"This belongs to you." I told him softly. 

"Lexi..." He whispered in disbelief, not taking it. 

"It was a promise." I told him. "A promise now broken. I can't keep it, Rob. It means something that no longer exists." 

Rob nodded and took the ring from me. 

I had thought a lot about giving it back to him and finally decided it was the right thing to do. Maybe this break up wouldn't be permanent, but maybe it would. Rob and I had been awfully young when we started dating, maybe we both needed to explore our options. 

With that, I turned and walked from Rob's room, I just couldn't stay there any longer. 

Once in the hall, I felt kind of lost. I didn't know where to go now, what to do now. So I just started walking until I came to Rizzo's room. 

I didn't even bother knocking, I just walked right in. 

Luckily for me, I didn't catch Rizzo naked or anything. He was just talking to Jack and Silk. 

"Lexi, what's up?" He asked me and then he took a good look at me and sobered, obviously seeing my distress. "What's wrong?" 

"I just broke up with Robbie." I told him, the enormity of the action suddenly hitting me. 

The three guys exchanged looks. 

Rizzo stood up and took my hand. "What happened?" 

"Nothing." I told him. "It just fell apart... Neither of us caused it. It just happened." 

Much to my horror, I began to cry. Breaking up with Rob might have been the best thing, btu that didn't mean it didn't hurt like Hell. 

Rizzo wrapped me in a hug. "It's okay." He told me, rubbing my back. "It's okay."

* * *

**Klinoa**- No broken hearts, but a couple dented ones. I mean both guys are going to experience some pain before this is over, but nothing permanent. Just wait and see. 

**meadow567**- A lot of it is stress, but there's a couple of other things contributing as well... 

**Lia06**- I'm glad you like it. I'm glad you like the way I had the relationship disinigrate, but I didn't think a big fight was appropraite. I thought it fit better the way I did it. As for Lexi and Jack, you'll have to wait and see how that happens... 

**Jenn**- She's going to end up with Robbie, I promise you that. But a lot is going to happen between then and now, she and Robbie need time apart and in that time she'll be with Jack, but it'll all work out in the end, don't worry. 


	13. Part Thirteen: The Aftermath

Whatever It Takes  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Thirteen- Aftermath

I cried in Rizzo's arms for a few minutes, and then pulled myself together. I forced a smile. "I'm sorry, it's just--"

"I understand." Rizzo assured me. "I've been there."

I nodded. "I mean, I don't regret it, but..."

"After spending years with a person, it's kind of strange to suddenly not be with them, huh?" Silk asked me quietly.

He and Jack had me standing there awkwardly as Rizzo comforted me, obviously unsure what to do.

"That's one way of putting it." I told him.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked me seriously.

"I will be." I told him. "Robbie and I... It's been coming for awhile."

"If you need us, we're her." Silk told me.

I smiled slightly. "Thanks you guys, but you guys are Robbie's teammates, shouldn't you side with him?"

"You're our friend too." Rizzo told me. "Besides, it's not like you did anything to Mac, if you had cheated on him or something it might be different, but I don't think that's the case."

"No." I confirmed. "I'm not the type."

"No, you're not." Jack told me. "You're too straightforward for that."

I smiled, glad that the guys had faith in my character.

"Is there any reason to take sides?" Silk asked me. "You and Mac don't hate each other now, do you?"

"No." I answered, at least I didn't think so. "I mean, it'll probably be awkward, but..."

I had a feeling that _probably_ was a massive understatement. It was going to be very, very awkward. After all, Rob and I had been together for _three years_. It takes time to go from that to not being together. Even if it's an amicable breakup.

"So, no problem." Rizzo said, obviously not sensing my train of thought. "So as Silky said, we're here for you Alex."

I smiled slightly, truly touched. "Thanks." I shook my head, pulling myself together. "I should get home. I'll see you guys later."

The guys nodded.

Rizzo gave me another quick hug and then Silk did the same thing.

Jack paused for a moment and then he hugged me too. It was different than the other hugs and not just because I knew that Jack had feelings for me.

It wasn't just a friendly hug like the other two. This one was different and that kind of freaked me out.

I had just broken up with Rob. I wasn't ready to have feelings for someone else, even if I had been thinking about Jack a little too often even before the breakup. In fact that was one of the things that had made me see that it wasn't working with Rob, but that didn't mean I was ready to act on it. Pretty much the opposite.

I pulled away, feeling awkward. I mumbled my goodbyes and then hightailed it out of there.

I wasn't ready for this.

Besides, even if I was, it would be beyond tacky to start dating one of Rob's teammates, wouldn't it?

* * *

After leaving the dorm, I drove to my parents place. 

I needed to tell my dad about Rob and I, since I didn't want him hearing it from one of the guys. Besides, I needed to assure him, that it wasn't going to cause problems.

I parked my car in the driveway and let myself in.

I found Dad in the dining room. He looked up when I came in. "This is a nice surprise." He said, pushing his papers aside. "You didn't say you were coming by."

"I didn't know." I told him.

He looked at me. "What's wrong, Lexi?"

"Robbie and I broke up." I confessed.

Dad was silent for a long moment. "Is this going to be a mess, Alexandra?"

I shook my head. "No. It was a mutual breakup. I mean, I don't think we're going to be best friends right away, but there shouldn't be a problem."

Dad nodded. "Good." Then, he switched from Coach to father. "Are you okay with this?"

I shrugged. "It's been coming for a while."

Dad stood up and gave me a hug. I stood there in his arms, feeling like all the bad things had melted away. My daddy was there and he'd take care of me.

"Do you want me to make him do extra Herbies?" Dad asked when he released me.

I laughed and shook my head. "No. It's not his fault."

"You'll stay for dinner?" Dad asked me.

I nodded. "I thought I'd stay the night actually."

Sometimes I liked being on my own in my own place, but other times I'd much rather be at home in my old room. This was one of those times.

Dad nodded. "Of course. Your mother will like that."

* * *

My mother did like that. 

So did my brother and sister. I played with Danny and Kelly for a while before dinner.

I hadn't actually told Mom about Rob yet, though I think she knew something was wrong, because she kept shooting me looks all through dinner.

Later that night, when Danny and Kelly went to bed and I was in the living room watching TV, she came in and sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" She asked me straight out.

"Rob and I broke up." I told her.

Mom closed her eyes. "Oh, honey. I thought you guys were so happy together."

"Not for a while." I told her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked softly.

"Because for a while I didn't want to admit it." I told her. "It wasn't really obvious at first. It was just little things that became big things and I didn't really notice until recently."

Mom nodded, she reached out and put her arm around me. "Are you okay?"

"I will be." I told her, curling up next to me. "I just need some time. Even if it wasn't right, it's still hard."

"I know." My mother whispered, brushing my hair out of my face. "I know."


	14. Part Fourteen: Adjusting

Whatever It Takes  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Fourteen- Adjusting

Practice the next day was weird.

By then everyone had heard about Rob and I and I don't think some of the guys knew how to treat me.

Rob and I tried to avoid each other for most of the practice, which is kind of hard, but Dad made allowances for me. Just this once. It was weird trying to act normal, when nothing felt normal.

Rob had been the centre of my world for so long and now... Now what was he? I couldn't really answer that one.

I took off as soon as practice was over, this didn't seem like one of those times to stick around and hang out with the guys. I just didn't have the mental toughness for that one.

So, I decided to just go home. It was way easier.

"Are you really okay?" Tammy demanded that evening. I had broken the news to her when I had gotten home, I don't think she was all that surprised, though definitely sympathetic. "I mean, you just broke up with you're boyfriend." 

"I'm not about to go throw myself a parade, but I'm okay." I told her, just wanted to be by myself. "You can go out."

Tammy had a date, but had offered to stay home with me since the other house mates were all gone too.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." I told her. "Tammy, I'll be okay. Maybe not tomorrow, but breaking with Rob was something I had to do. It just wasn't right the way it was. We needed this."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." She pointed out quietly. "No, it doesn't, but I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" She asked again.

"Positive." I told her. "Besides, I just want to be alone. It's a lot to take in."

* * *

That night, I was laying on the couch watching some sappy moving that was playing on TV when there was a knock on the door. Since I was the only one home I had to answer it.

I sighed as I got up from the couch and made my way to the front door. I opened it and then froze, not at all expecting to see Jack on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, tucking my hair back.

"I thought you might like some company." Jack said softly. "Was I right?"

I was about to say no, tell him to leave, so I could get back to my alone time, but for some reason I smiled.

"You weren't wrong." I answered, without meaning to. "Come in." I stepped aside and let Jack in.

"So are you okay?" Jack asked me as we made our way back to the couch.

"I'm getting there." I answered. "It hurts and I can't help going over it in my head, trying to figure out exactly what went wrong, but I don't regret it."

Jack just nodded. "I know what you mean." He told me. "In high school there was this girl, Anna, we dated through most of high school, from sophomore year on, but then we graduated and it just stopped feeling right." 

He paused. "We both when to Boston University and we kept it together for a little while, but that's all it was, we were holding it together." He told me. "It wasn't right anymore, but we were trying to make it right because we didn't want to admit that it was over."

"I think Robbie and I fell into that cycle a long time ago." I told him, putting my hand on his shoulder. "But neither of us wanted to admit it."

"It's less scary, clinging to the past." Jack said softly, looking right in my eyes. "It's a lot safer than taking a chance and finding something new, something better."

I felt my breath catch in my throat as I met Jack's gaze, it was so deep and searching. Once again, I was reminded of the conversation I had overheard.

Still, it was a bad idea. Jack was Rob's team-mate, besides I'd only broken up with Rob yesterday.

Even though my brain was trying to tell me all these things, I was mesmerised by Jack's gaze. I couldn't move.

Suddenly, he leaned towards me and I felt myself lean in towards him. Our lips met in a soft kiss.

* * *


	15. Part Fifteen: Complicated

Whatever It Takes  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Fifteen: Complicated

The kiss deepened for a moment and then, suddenly, the reality of the situation hit me and I pulled away.

"We can't do this!" I exclaimed, jumping up from the couch.

I couldn't believe it, I had just kissed Jack O'Callahan! What in the world had gotten into me?

Jack stood up as well. "Alexandra, I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I shouldn't have done that, it's just-"

"Don't." I interrupted. "Jack, I kissed you back and it was... But, it can't happen."

"I know." Jack told me. "Because I'm Mac's teammate, because your dad would kill me." 

"Exactly." I told him. "Besides, Robbie and I broke up _yesterday_. It's too soon."

Jack nodded. "Maybe I shouldn't have come here tonight." He said quietly. "But, Alex, I swear, I didn't intend..."

"I know." I told him quietly.

He paused, as if debating what to say. "I should leave." He said finally.

I nodded. "Probably." I bit my lip, fighting back all the things I wanted to say. "Jack?"

"Yeah?" 

"If it wasn't for the timing and the fact that your Robbie's teammate, then it'd be different." I told him, even though I wasn't sure I should.

Jack was quiet for a long moment and then smiled. "I'm glad." He said quietly. "Because if it wasn't for those things, then I wouldn't stop pursuing you until they were different."

With that, he turned and left.

I watched him go, wondering why my life had gotten so complicated lately. First, things with Rob and I had fallen apart and now there was Jack, but nothing could come out of it.

It just wouldn't work. I knew that and so did he.

* * *

The next day at practice was kind of weird.

Things were still tense between Rob and I and now they were also awkward between Jack and I.

I thought about maybe skipping practice for a while, but I knew I couldn't do that. My dad needed me around and I had promised him that my personal life wasn't going to cause any problems for the team.

I mean, my dad's great and he loves me, but that didn't mean he'd tolerate me causing problems within his team. So, I'd have to work this all out and not let it interfere with the job I had to do. 

"Hey, Alex." Buzz said coming up to me after practice. "A bunch of us are going out, you're coming with us." 

"What?" I said, blinking. I had kinda assumed I'd be left out of group plans, at least for a little while.

"You're coming with us." Buzz repeated, then he looked at me. "Alex, whether not you date Mac, you're still part of this and we still want to hang out with you. So, I talked to a couple of the guys and we agreed that the best thing to do was to get this out of the way right away. So, you're coming out with us tonight."

I wasn't sure it was the best idea, not because of Rob, but because of Jack, yet Buzz had a point, so...

"All right, let's go." I said with a smile.

Buzz grinned at me. "Atta girl."

* * *

Dinner wasn't that bad actually, the guys were all making an effort.

Rob and I sat on opposites side of the restaurant and didn't actually talk all night, which makes sense given that we'd just broken up. I also managed to seat a distance away from Jack, which was all good, because I had no idea what to say to him.

I was terrible with this sort of thing, I always had been. Though, I hadn't had a lot of practice, thankfully.

In high school, I'd had a serious relationship that had from Sophomore year to just after graduation. He'd ended up going away to California to go to college and I was staying in Minnesota and going to the U, so we'd broken up.

I dated a few different guys my first year, nothing seriously, then near the year, I ended up hooking up with Robbie. So, that meant, that I didn't have to do the dating thing very often.

This was only my second break-up, on a serious scale, and it was so much more complicated than the first and add Jack into the mix... It got even more complicated.

I knew I'd have to figure it all out, figure out a way to make it all work, what I was going to do about Jack and Robbie and everything.

I shook my head, life was a lot more complicated than it had been back in high school.

* * *


	16. Part Sixteen: Group Time and Alone Time

Whatever It Takes  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Sixteen: Group Time and Alone Time

_Mid-November 1979_

It had been a few weeks since my break-up with Robbie and things were almost back to normal. Or at least we'd managed to find a nice balance. I mean, we weren't really hanging out, he and I, but neither was it awkward when the group hung out.

Courtney and Jessica had both informed me that as far as break-ups go, mine was the nicest one they'd ever seen. Apparently, it wasn't normal amongst the girls they knew to even be on speaking terms with your ex, at least if it had been a long term relationship.

I found that very sad and it was almost enough to make me vow never to get involved in another relationship. Except, of course, that that wasn't a very practical attitude to have.

On that front, I was avoiding being laone with Jack and noticed that he was doing the same. We'd hung out a few times sicne the "incident", but never alone, so we hadn't had a chacne to bring it up again and I was okay with that.

Jack was an incredibly good-looking guy and he was also smart and funny and I liked him, but getting involved with him in any way was not a good idea. I think he knew that too, so we were just kinda forgetting that the incident had ever happened. 

That particular morning, my dad had called us together to watch some old films of the Soviets. I'd seen them all before, but Dad still made me attend.

The guys were sitting around in sweatpants and t-shirts, that sort of thing, the stuff they wore under their equipment. It was just like being in the locker room, except it smelled better. Not that I was going to win any fashion awards either--I was in jeans and an oversized sweatshirt.

It had used to be Robbie's actually and I'd stolen it from him years before. I'd grabbed it without thinking, after all it was one of my favourite sweatshirts, and by the time I had a chance to really think about it I was almost at the rink and it was too late for me to go back and change and too cold for me not to wear the sweatshirt. So I was wearing it.

Robbie had given me an odd look when he'd seen me, but hadn't said anything.

"Soviet style of plays boys," my dad annoucned, providing commentary for the film.

"Fluid, creative, forwards are constantly circling." He continued. "They don't so much look for a man as they do a patch of ice. You get the mismatch, two on one, easy goal."

Most of the boys went "woah" in appreciation as a particularly impressive goal was scored. I had to admit, I was just as impressed as they were. The Soviets were awesome and more than a little intimdating.

"Looks kinda like me out there, huh, Buzzy?" Bah asked, receiving laughs from several of the guys.

"Boris Mikhailov," Dad continued, ignoring all the comments that were being made, "captain of the team. He is the best player in his position, including, as we've just found out, the NHL."

"Do these guys ever smile?" Bill Baker inquired.

"They're Russians, they get shot if they smile." Jack informed him with a smirk, causing everyone to laugh.

Everyone except Dad, he never even smiled a little, which didn't surpirse me. Dad took this all very seriosuly, even if it had been a funny comment.

"Vladislav Tretiak," he introduced, as the footage went to the goalie performing some of his signature moves.

I have to admit, Tretiak was pretty cool to watch. Definitly an amazing goaltender. There were lots of exclamations going around the room.

"If you score off Tretiak, keep the puck, ëcause it doesn't happen often." Dad informed the team. "Forty-two games in the last three months, forty-two wins," he went on. "Their main weapon is intimidation, they know they're going to win, and so do their opponents."

He switched the film off as he went on. "Look, I can give you a load of crap about how you're a better team than they are, but that's just what it'd be. Everyone knows what they're saying about our chances. I know it and you know it. But I also know there is a way to stay with this team."

All of the guys leaned forwards in their seats at that, eager to hear what Dad had to say.

I leaned forwards as well, also curious. I knew he had a plan and I'd watched him take a million notes, but I had no idea what it was that his plan entailed. Dad wasn't really one to share what he was thinking, he kind of worked on a need-to-know basis.

"You don't defend them," he instructed, drawing a big ëX' on the chalk board. "You **attack** them. You take their game and you shove it right back in their face The NHL won't change their game, but we will. The rest of the world is afraid of them, boys, we won't be. No one has ever worked hard enough to skate with the Soviet team for an entire game. Gentlemen, we're going to work hard enough."

* * *

After practice, I headed over to the dorms with the guys. The plan was to grab some pizza and hang out.

I wasn't totally in the mood for hanging out, but I went anyway. After all, the plan wasn't for anything really big, just a lazy Saterday. I figured I could handle that. 

"The Soviets are retty impressive, aren't they?" Silk asked, his mouth full of pizza.

"That's disgusting." I informed him. "Finish eating before you talk. Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?"

"Silky was raised in a barn, didn't you know?" Rizzo asked with a grin. 

"That explains so much." I said dryly. "And yes, Silky, the Soviets are very impressive. Probably why they're the best in the world."

"Someone's crabby." Jack teased me.

I shot him a look, it was the first time since the "incident" that he'd sounded entirely comfortable with me. As comfortable as he had been before, so maybe we really would be able to forget it.

For some reason, that idea didn't fill me joy like I had thought (or rather hoped) it might.

"Sorry." I said after a minute, knowing that he did have a point. I was in a bitchy mood, I had cramps and I was on edge about Jack adn Robbie, even though the situation wasn't as bad as it could be, it was still stressful.

Also, I hadn't had any 'me' time in weeks and the pressure cooker was starting so I knew it was only going to get worse from there and well, it was just all adding up and making me cranky. 

Robbie shot me a look, one that said that he understood and I felt this odd rush. The one that only he could cause. It took me a minute to remember all the reasons we weren't together, after all **no** one knew me better then he did.

God, one look could make me feel so confused.

Jack caught me looking at Robbie and there was something in his eyes, something that made me reasess my earlier thought that it would go awya between us. Obviously, he was just trying to hide it and doing a fiarly good job, up until that moment. 

"It's okay." Jack told me with a grin, after a moment. "I'd be cranky if I had to put up with us all the time too."

"Alex, why don't you take the night off?" Rizzo suggested. "We all love having you around, but it sounds like you might be getting a little sick of us. I know we're getting sick of each other and you actually have the option of going home." 

I shot him a grateful look. I hated turning down oppertunities to hang out with the guys, since I knew this experience wasn't going to last forever. Besides, it was my job to get to know them and to hang out with tehm, not that I considered it a chore or anything.

Though, it did mean that I usualyl accepted every invitation and spent more nights hanigng out at the dorm than not. So, it was kind of nice to be let off the hook and told I could co home, no hard feelings.

"Do you guys mind?" I asked, even as I stood up. "I know we had planned on a lazy Saterday, just hanging out and relaxing."

"We don't mind." Jimmy assured me. "We just wnat you in a good mood and maybe you need some alone time for that. Though, I can't imagine why you wouldn't want to spend every waking minute with us, charming bunch that we are."

I grinned. "Well, right now you aren't as charming as the idea of a hot bath and a good book and the evening all by myself."

With that, I took my leave and walked away, lookign forward to my evening alone. Especailly once I'd taken a few asprin and had that hot bath.

* * *


	17. Part Seventeen: Taking A Risk

Whatever It Takes  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Seventeen: Taking A Risk

The next day I was in a much better mood. I had gone home and had the house to myself since it was a Saturday night and all my roommates had lives.

So, I went home and curled up and got to be all by myself. I got to have my bath and read my book and forget for a few hours that Rob McClannahan or Jack O'Callahan existed. Forget about the Soviets and Olympics, just lose myself in my fantasy world and juts relax. It was nice and I appreciated it because I'd been feeling so crabby and because I understood that it might be the last such evening that I got until the Olympics were over.

"Feeling better, Alex?" Rizzo asked me at the beginning of practice.

I grinned at him. "Good enough." We were starting another travelling session the next day, more games to go, Dad really had put together a gruelling schedule that ended with the game against the Soviets in New York. A game that I had yet to understand the purpose of, but I would figure it out, sooner or later, I knew.

"So what did you guys do last night once I left?" I enquired.

"Sat around and talked about women." Verchota told me with a grin, walking over to us.

I grinned back at him. "Wow, so sorry that I missed that."

Verchota just gave me a grin and the conversation turned to other things. I realized that it was probably just as good for the guys that I'd taken a night for myself, gave them a chance for "guy time" without a woman around, something that they might never ask for, but could probably use once in a while.

* * *

"So, we missed you last night." Jack told me after practice. I'd stopped by the dorm and headed to his room. First time since the "incident". 

"It sounds like you had fun without me." I said with a smile. "I'm not so good at the sitting around, talking about women."

Jack grinned. "Wow, I never would have guessed that."

I laughed. "Yeah, well, it was probably good for you to have 'guy time'."

"Maybe," Jack said, "but I'd rather be with you, any day."

The words were said teasingly, but the look that went with them, was dead serious. It was this beautiful, intense look that made me want to melt.

"Jack..." I said softly.

"I've tried not to think about you." He told me. "Tried to remind myself of all the reasons that it's not a good idea, but I can't." 

At that moment, I couldn't remember any of those reasons. I was just looking at this gorgeous man, who was smart and funny and who was looking at me as if I was more precious than all the Olympic gold medals in the world. I leaned towards him and our lips met in a sweet kiss.

"Jack." I said, when the kiss ended and we parted.

"No." He stated. "Don't tell me that it was a mistake. If it was, if the first kiss was, then we wouldn't be here, Alex, yet, here we are."

"Yes, here we are." I agreed, staring at him. "There are so many reasons this is a bad idea, Jack."

"So?" He asked me. "All I know is that I've been attracted to you from day one. You're everything I like in a girl. The more time I spend with you, the more attracted I become. You're amazing." 

"You're not bad yourself." I said with a warm smile, leaning towards him. We kissed again, a warm, affectionate kiss.

"So where do we go from here?" Jack asked, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"I have no idea." I told him. "I mean, I agree we can't forget it, but..." 

"We can't advertise it either." Jack said quietly. 

"No." I told him softly. "There's Robbie and..."

"I understand." Jack told me. "That's okay, it gives us a chance to figure out what this thing is." 

I wasn't sure if it was right or fair or... But I wanted to do it. And well, I usually did whatever the Hell I wanted, anyway, so I gave Jack a warm smile and leaned into kiss him again.

Maybe I was doing something stupid, but maybe not. Maybe, I was about to make the best mistake of my life.

* * *

After another hour or so, I left Jack's dorm room.

"Alex!"

I turned down the hall to see Rizzo coming out of his room, he beckoned me towards him and I went, smiling as I did so. "Hey Rizzo." I said, walking towards him.

"Were you just hanging out with Jack?" He asked, nodding towards the door.

I felt my smile widen. "Yeah." I confessed happily.

Rizzo was quiet for a second, studying me, and I realized that he had been aware of how Jack felt about me. He motioned me into his room and I followed him.

"Did something happen between you and Jack?" He asked, as soon as the door was closed. Jack and I had agreed to keep things quiet for now, but I didn't see the harm in telling Rizzo.

I nodded. "Yeah." I admitted. "But, we don't know what it is yet, if it is anything, at all, so we're keeping it quiet."

"Alex, are you sure it's a good idea?" Rizzo asked of me, looking concerned.

"No." I admitted. "But, it felt right. Rizzo, I really like him and I'm attracted to him, so why shouldn't I go for it?"

"If you really felt that way, you wouldn't be keeping it secret." Rizzo pointed out.

"I just don't want to cause problems." I told him.

Rizzo gave me a look. "Alex, this is one of things, I don't think it can _not_ cause problems, since it's going to have to come out eventually."

I wondered if he was right, but even if he was, I knew it was too late to stop things.

"So, it'll come out." I told him. "We weren't planning on keeping it secret, forever, just a few weeks. Long enough for the awkwardness to go await."

Rizzo just gave me a look, as if he didn't believe that was possible. "Well, I wish you guys luck." He told me finally. "Because I think you're going to need it."

Deep down, I was afraid that he was right and that I was courting disaster...

* * *


	18. Part Eighteen: Girl Talk

Whatever It Takes  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Part Eighteen: Girl Talk

"Tammy, can I talk to you?" I asked later that night when I got home.

Tammy sent me a warm smile. "Of course. What's up?"

I paused and looked around. We were in our living room and we weren't alone, Courtney and Jessica were also in the room, watching TV, and I didn't want either of them, particularly Jessica, over-hearing. "My room." I told her quickly.

"Sure." Tammy said and followed me up the stairs to my room. "What's up?" She asked again, as soon as the door was closed behind us.

"Jack and I are..." I began, not sure how to phrase it.

"Lexi!" Tammy exclaimed, cutting me off. "Do you really think that's even remotely a good idea?"

"I like him." I told her softly. "He makes me laugh and God, he's gorgeous."

"He also plays on a hockey team with your ex, which is coached by your dad." Tammy pointed out quietly.

"I know." I said with a sigh, sinking on to my bed. "I know I should walk away, but I can't."

"That says something." Tammy said softly, putting her arm around me. "Only you know what's best for you, Lexi."

"Yeah." I said quietly and sighed. "I just... I can't walk away from him, Tammy, not without seeing what could be."

"Then don't." Tammy advised me. "Go with your gut and if your gut tells you you have to be with Jack O'Callahan, well, then you have my full support."

I smiled and leaned into her. It was nice to have a friend like Tammy, one who was always on my side, no matter what. It made life just a little bit easier.

* * *

"So when are you going to bring the hockey boys over again?" Jessica asked me later. "I'd _love_ to see them again. Especially Jack, what a hottie." 

I had to fight the impulse to slap the coy smile off her face. Jack was _my_ man, not that she knew that, of course. "They're pretty busy right now." I said as calmly as I could. "Dad has them working a killer schedule."

Jessica pouted. "That's too bad. I'd love to give a certain Boston boy a work-out, if you know what I mean."

"He has a girlfriend." I told her before I could stop myself.

Jessica blinked. "What?"

"Jack, he's seeing someone." I informed her.

"Why didn't you say anything when they were over before?" Jessica asked suspiciously.

"Because I didn't know." I told her. "It had never come up, it was only later that I found out." That was true. It was after the party here, that I had found out about Jack's feelings for me, which had lead to him being taken.

"Is it serious?" Jessica asked, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"I think so." I told her, though I had no idea what the thing between Jack and I was. I just didn't want my roomate getting any ideas. Jack was **mine.**

Jessica sighed. "Pity. He's gorgeous."

I smiled. Yes, he was and he was all mine. I was a lucky, lucky girl, even if I was getting in over my head.

* * *


End file.
